Pain & Glitches
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: An accident during training leaves Chase injured, and a sulking Adam to go missing. To top it all off, an old enemy has returned. How will this all work out? (I wrote this before Taken, so Douglas is evil) Part 1: Pain
1. The Accident

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of Mr. Davenport knocking on Adam, Chase, and I's capsules.

"Get up; I don't want to start late!" He yells urgently at us.

"Why do we have to get up so early, on a Saturday?" I complain as I come out of my capsule, after we all change, of course.

"Because, you three need to train, especially with Douglas out there," Mr. Davenport explains. I tilt my head back, and groan in response, but walk forward to the elevator. "Trust me, you'll be thanking me later!" Mr. Davenport yells to us as we enter the elevator and head upstairs.

When the door opens, we're welcome by the sound and scent, of bacon sizzling on the stove. My unhappiness immediately disappears, and is replaced by the emptiness of my stomach.

"You're just in time for breakfast, come sit," Tasha welcomes us, and gestures for us to sit down, which we do.

The plates in front of us aren't empty for long, as soon as Tasha sets down the bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage in front of us, we instantly fill our plates. Mine has three pancakes, along with five pieces of bacon, and some eggs.

While I eat, I can't help, but smile as I watch Adam scarf down his eighth pancake. I also can't help, but smile at Chase's disgusted face as he too watches Adam eat.

Half way through Adam's tenth pancake, Leo comes and joins us at the table, and fills his plate.

"Hey, Adam, save some of those pancakes for me!" He complains. Adam is about to respond when Mr. Davenport comes into the room.

"Come on you three, training was supposed to start at nine, and it's nine-fifteen!" He practically yells at us. We all groan and get up, following him to the elevator. "Leo, when you're done, I would also like you in the lab."

"You got it Big D!" Leo yells to him as the elevator doors close.

When we reach the lab, we immediately suit up, and start our training.

About fifteen minutes in, is when Leo joins us at his mission specialist table. Then, about half way through, we are working on hand-to-hand combat, with bionics, of course. Adam and I have just finished going against each other, now it's his and Chase's turn. It was supposed to be me against Chase next, but I got caught off guard, and got hit hard in the right shoulder, I'm alright, but I was hit hard enough that I couldn't keep going. In training we're not supposed to get hurt, but occasionally we do, but never severe.

**Chase's POV:**

Adam and I both face each other and get in our fighting stances, and Mr. Davenport tells us to begin.

Adam immediately starts, with a punch aimed for my face, and I instantly block it. I fight back with a levitation kick, and he ducks just in the nick of time. Adam then shoots his heat vision at me, and I deflect it with my force field. He instantly picks up a barrel that's right next to him, and throws it at me, and I'm able to stop it with my molecular kinesis, but it was harder than I thought, the barrel must be really heavy. That's why I wasn't prepared for the second barrel.

There was a second barrel next to the other one, which he picks up, and throws toward me. I'm caught off guard, and when I notice the barrel coming towards me I instantly try to stop it. I'm too tired, and the barrel is too heavy, so I'm unable to stop it from colliding with my body.

Right away, my head is exploding with pain, and I can't feel my left arm, black spots dance across my vision. I can faintly hear someone yelling my name, but I can't tell who. Then the black dots decide to takeover, and then, there's nothing.

The first thing I register is the throbbing pain in my head, which causes me to become aware. The next thing that I notice is that I'm lying down, but not on the floor, but on something soft and comfortable. I then start to hear voices around me.

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?" I hear Bree ask.

"He's been like that for a day already, Bree, Big D's not sure." I hear Leo respond.

"At least he looks peaceful."

"We should leave; we don't want to disturb him."

"I guess." I hear their footsteps get quieter, and that's when I decide to try and open my eyes. I am immediately blinded by the light next to me, and I groan as I squint my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Chase!" I hear Bree gasp, and I finally adjust to the light, and just in time to be crushed in an air-tight hug. When she releases I exhale loudly, and take in a big gulp of air.

"I'm going to go tell Big D that you're okay," Leo says, and I nod in response, he then proceeds in rushing out of the room.

"Are you alright, do you hurt anywhere?" Bree asks, worriedly.

"I'm kinda sore, my head is throbbing, and my left arm really hurts," I say. "I'm actually in some pain where my chip is, but don't worry."

"Your chip and arm? Does it hurt a lot when I touch it?" She asks while lightly poking my arm, then my neck, but that's enough to create a shooting pain that goes through my arm, and also through my neck. I hiss at the pain, gritting my teeth. "Sorry," she shyly apologizes.

"No, no, it's alright." That's right when Leo comes through the door, with Mr. Davenport right on his tail. Mr. Davenport comes straight to my side, and Bree steps back.

"How are you?" He asks me, I just shrug in response, causing some pain to go through my left arm, and I wince. Mr. Davenport takes notice, and his face becomes filled with worry. "Are you in pain?"

"It's just my left arm, nothing too bad-" I'm immediately stopped by Bree.

"It's nothing too bad?! You looked to be in intense pain in that arm when I barely even touched it, that also goes for your neck where your chip is," she says pointing to my neck, where my bionic chip is located. I wince, remembering that I told her that. Mr. Davenport's expression becomes even more worried.

"We need to get you down to the lab; do you think you can get up?" He asks, I nod, unsure, in response. I put all my weight into my right arm, and try to stand up, but my arm collapses under the weight, and I'm still on the bed.

"Here, let me help," Bree says, grabbing onto my right arm, pulling me up, onto my feet. I am instantly hit with a wave of dizziness, and I stumble, almost fainting, but Bree is able to keep me steady. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy is all."

"Alright, I'm going to speed you down to the lab, will you be alright?"

"I should be, let's just go," Bree then speeds us out of the guest room I was in, down to the lab. When we get there, I suddenly become very light-headed, and almost collapse right into Bree, who, luckily, is able to stop me from doing so. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm j-just d-dizzy," I stutter.

"Okay?" Bree says, a little unsure, letting go of my arm, unknowingly. When she does, I do collapse under my weight, onto the floor, and the black dots return. I hear the elevator door open behind me, and feet rushing towards me. Once again, the black dots takeover, and I am lost to nothingness, yet again.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

When the elevator door's finally open in front of Leo and me, we are hit with the sight of Chase, passed out on the floor. We quickly rush over to where Bree is knelt down next to him, trying to wake him up.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"I accidentally let go of his arm, and he just, collapsed," she explains.

"It's alright Bree, it's not your fault," I say. "Help me put him in his capsule." Bree nods and grabs his right arm, while I grab his left, and I notice Chase's face contort with pain when I do. That's when I realize that this is his bad arm, and I have a bad feeling that it's broken.

Bree helps me get him into his capsule, carefully, and close the door. I rush over to the console, and start scanning Chase. When the results come, they're partially what I expected. His radius bone is fractured, completely split in two, other than that, nothing appears to be too bad. Besides some bruises, he should be alright, but what I don't understand, is the pain where his chip is. His bionic chip looks to be perfectly unharmed, so I'm at a dead end there.

"So, how is he?" Bree asks, worriedly.

"The only thing that seems wrong is his arm. He has a fractured radius, the bone is completely split in two," I explain. She looks relieved, and sighs. "But what I don't understand, is the pain in his neck, where his bionic chip is located. Unless he shows any other symptoms, besides pain, I might not be able to figure out what the problem is, but I'll keep searching."

"So, can you fix his arm?" She asks.

"I can't take him to a hospital, that would be risking way too much, so, I'll have to try." Just then, I hear a groan coming from Chase's capsule, he's coming to! Bree notices this too, so she quickly stands ready, in case something happens, and he needs help. I rush forward and do the same as Bree.

As soon as Chase's eyes flutter open, he looks confused, and I have no idea if that is a good sign or not.

"Chase, can you hear me?" I ask. He looks around a little, before his eyes land on me, and he nods, slowly. Bree and I let out a sigh of relief, for now at least. "Can you come out of your capsule?" He slowly takes his right arm, and carefully opens his capsule door, and steps out, only slightly stumbling.

Bree reaches out to grab his left arm to steady him, but when she does, it's already too late. When she makes contact he hisses in pain, his eyes scrunching from the pain. She pulls back right away.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Chase, I forgot," Bree quickly apologizes.

"I-it's okay, B-Bree," Chase replies, stuttering a bit. "So, wh-what happened?"

"I accidentally let go of your arm, and when I did, you collapsed," Bree explains. Chase's face loses its look of confusion.

"Come with me Chase, we need to fix that arm of yours," when I finish saying that, he just shakes his head no.

"Where's Adam?" He asks, Bree and I exchange worried looks, how are we supposed to tell him.

"I'll explain later, I need to fix your arm first," I say, again he shakes his head no.

"Where is he," Chase asks louder. I sigh, knowing that I will get nowhere with him of I don't tell him.

"Okay, sit down and I'll explain," I say in defeat, and Chase doesn't argue, he sits in the chair closest to him. "Adam feels that it is completely his fault for your injuries, and as soon as you were unconscious, he fled the room. We found him upstairs, punching the couch. I tried to talk to him, but he refused. He did, however, tell me that he felt so stupid, and that it is his fault, and thinks that you will never forgive him. He then proceeded to lock himself in one of the guest rooms, and only comes out to eat. He sleeps in there, because it is the room that Bree used, and the spare capsule is still in there."

Chase doesn't respond, for what feels like ten minutes, but is probably only one. "I need to go talk to him; I know he didn't mean it, which room was that again?" He gets up out of his chair ready to head upstairs, but bumps his injured arm in the process, and cringes at the contact.

Bree runs over and helps him; I too go right over to his side. "Chase, I need to help you first, and then I promise you go right after." He looks at me as I say that, and finally nods and follows me.

**Leo's POV:**

I'm starting to get worried about Adam; he didn't eat breakfast with us this morning. Lunch is soon, and I have a feeling that he may not show up. At least Chase is awake now, and is going to talk to him.

As soon as Big D went to scan Chase I went upstairs to cancel my date with Janelle, I need to stay with my brothers in this time of need. Both Adam and Chase I'm worried about, Chase is injured, and Adam isn't coming out his room. What are we supposed to do if a mission arises; I'm just going to hope that one doesn't.

I go and put in my video game, and start playing, but it doesn't feel the same without Adam and Chase. Us three always play video games together.

I turn off the video game, and collapse onto the couch.

I rest my eyes, but don't fall asleep, and I am disrupted by the sounds of the elevator doors opening and feet walking out. I look up to see Bree, with an expression that I cannot read.

"Bree? How's Chase?" I ask.

"He's been better, Mr. Davenport's working on his arm right now, and should be done soon," Bree replies.

"Well that's good, I just hope that he can get through to Adam, I'm becoming very worried about him," I explain.

"I do too, it's just-" Bree never gets to finish her sentence, because it is cut short by the sound of the elevator doors opening. We both turned our attention to the elevator, to see Big D coming out, at the same time assisting Chase, who now has a cast on his left arm.

Bree and I rush over to give him a hug, which he graciously accepts, but pulls away quickly. "I need to talk to Adam," he says.

"Yes, you do, he didn't even come for breakfast, and it's already lunch, and I've yet to see him. He's in the room on your third left, down that hallway," I say, directing him where to go. Chase lets go of Big D and heads down the hallway.

"I honestly wasn't sure he was going to make it on his own," Big D states.

**Chase's POV:**

I honestly did not think I was going to be able to walk to the room by myself, but I did without a problem. I repeatedly knock on the door, hoping for Adam to come, but he never does.

"Adam?" I say quietly. "Are you there? It's me, Chase." He never comes, and I hear footsteps approaching me from behind, it's Mr. Davenport. He too knocks on the door.

"Adam, open up, we need to talk," he says. "Adam, I'm not joking, open up this door right now!" Still, he never comes. "Chase can you use your bionics to open this door?"

"Uh, sure, I guess, but wouldn't that invading-" Mr. Davenport cuts me off with, "It doesn't matter right now, just open it."

"Okay..." I say unsure. I activate my molecular kinesis and use it to unlock the door, but I suddenly feel very light-headed and have some pain where my chip is, but I don't say anything.

The light-headiness and pain goes away when Mr. Davenport opens the door, and we are shocked at what we see. There is no one in the room at all, plus furniture is knocked over and there are a few scorch marks where Adam must've used his heat vision.

"There appears to be signs of a struggle," I say. "I have a feeling that someone took Adam."

"I have the same feeling, follow me, I have a surveillance camera outside that may be able to see what happened," Mr. Davenport says, as I follow him out of the room.

We meet up with Leo and Bree in the hallway, and quickly explain what's going on, and they follow us with worried looks on their faces.

We enter the elevator and I press the button for the lab, but what happens next confuses me. Without even touching the button, six of them get pushed, but I guess I must've bumped them all; I just shrug it off for now.

After five extra stops, and annoyed faces from everyone, we finally reach the lab. Mr. Davenport rushes to the console, and starts opening up the surveillance footage. When he finds the one he's specifically looking for, he gestures for us to come look.

Bree, Leo, and I all crowd around the console watching the footage of outside. The camera can easily see through the window of the guest room that Adam was in. So far all we've seen is Adam sulking around the room, and playing around with whatever he can find.

Mr. Davenport fast forwards through all of that, and finally stops when he finds the spot we've been looking for.

A man opens up the window with a crowbar, and slips inside, next to a sleeping Adam. Adam's eyes suddenly open, and he stares right at the man. He bolts up, and gets ready to fight the man, who makes the first move and tries to grab his right arm. Adam jerks him arm away fast enough, and shoots his heat vision at the man, who moves out of the way, just in the nick of time, but is just enough time to stun the man and Adam runs toward the door.

The man, however, is quicker; he pushes everything in front of him, out of his way, and catches up to Adam. Adam shoots his heat vision another time, but the man easily dodges him, and pulls something out of his pocket. Adam swings him at him, but again, the guy is quick enough, and he punches the wall. I am finally able to see what the man pulled out of his pocket, a Taser.

I want to yell at Adam, to warn him, but I know it would do nothing. While Adam is momentarily fazed, the guy Tasers him in the neck, rendering him unconscious. The man then proceeds to pull off his mask and pull Adam out the window, and we all gasp when the masked man is revealed to be, Douglas.

**A/N: Sorry if this feels rushed, but I hope you liked it! Keep in mind that I started this story before I saw 'Taken' so Douglas is bad. Don't get ****me wrong, I actually starting to like Douglas, and I'm happy isn't really evil anymore, but he will be in this story. Thanks for reading! :P**


	2. Big Mistake

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

"Douglas!" Bree gasps. "I should've known, as soon as we defeated him and that Krane guy, he fled, I should've known that he was going to return."

"Bree, don't worry," Mr. Davenport starts. "That's what all this training was for, and none of us would've known, especially that he would return so soon."

"Well, what are we waiting for, we need to go get Adam back now," I say, prepared to leave.

"Chase, wait," Mr. Davenport says, as he stops me by grabbing my right shoulder. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"First off, we have no idea where Adam is, second, we have no idea what to expect when we do find him, and third, you're injured. There is no way I'll let you out yourself in any danger in your position. I'm sorry, Chase." He tries to comfort me by putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I pull away.

"No," I say.

"What do you mean, no?" Bree asks, joining the conversation.

"What I mean is, we can just track Adam from the GPS signal from his bionic chip, and I'll be alright, I feel fine," I argue.

"Chase-" Mr. Davenport tries to start, but I interrupt.

"No, I'm going no matter what you say or do," I say with a stern look on my face.

Mr. Davenport sighs, "Alright Chase, I'll see what I can do." I smile smugly at my victory. Mr. Davenport closes the surveillance footage, and opens up a map showing Adam, Bree, and I's location through the GPS in our bionic chip.

"Those two dots are you and Bree, and that one, way over there, is Adam," Mr. Davenport explains. His location, seems familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"That's Douglas's old lab!" Leo suddenly blurts out, and my eyes widen in realization as he says that.

"Now what are we waiting for, let's go," I say, heading toward my capsule. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bree giving Mr. Davenport an unsure look.

"Bree, why are standing there, go suit up," he urges her.

I reach my capsule, and have very little trouble getting in with my injured arm, and to my left I see Bree get in with ease.

**Bree's POV:**

Chase and I step out of our capsules in our mission suits, ready to go. Mr. Davenport leaves and tells us to wait, and that he'll be right back. Two minutes later he comes out with a similar mission suit on as us.

"If you're going against my brother, you're not going alone," he announces. I see Leo's head perk up, and he rushes over.

"It appears that you may need some Back Up!" Leo says while doing a Superman pose. Mr. Davenport shakes his head, and reaches over and lowers Leo's arms.

"Leo, I need you to stay back, and work as the mission coordinator, and stay at your mission specialist desk. You will be in charge of monitoring the mission."

"Aw, Big D, I want to go on a mission, they're cool," Leo complains.

"Leo, your mom would kill me if I even let you near that place, and with her out on a business trip, I'm fully in charge of you." Mr. Davenport explains.

"Alright," Leo finally agrees, and slumps into his chair.

"What are we waiting for," Chase starts. "Let's go get back my brother!"

When we arrive at the familiar site of Douglas's old lair, I can tell that it's not destroyed anymore. The building has no damage, and some parts appear to be newly renovated.

"Do we enter from the same spot as last time?" I ask.

"We'll find out," Mr. Davenport says as he approaches the wall, but before he does anything, a door appears. "I guess so."

"Should we just, go in?" I ask, and without even answering, Chase steps into the building. "I'll take that as a yes." Mr. Davenport and I follow him inside.

When I first see Douglas's lab, I feel an odd sense of déjà vu, it looks exactly like his old one. The only difference is instead of Marcus's capsule, there are three that are identical to Adam, Chase, and I's. The worst part, is Adam is in one of them, his eyes are closed, but he looks unharmed.

In the middle of the room, waiting for us, is Douglas. "Let him go," I demand.

"Why should I, give me one good reason that I should?" Douglas asks.

"Because, you're alone, and it's us against you," Chase says.

"Chase, Chase, Chase, a little banged up are we?" Douglas asks smugly, noticing Chase's arm and small amount of bruises that are visible. "Oh, and I'm not alone, I have him," Douglas gestures to Adam, who steps out of his capsule, his eyes pixelating green.

I'm so confused as to what is going on, and what's up with his eyes? I look over at Chase and Mr. Davenport, but there faces aren't filled with confusion, but shock.

"The Triton App, you reinstalled it?" Mr. Davenport asks. Is that's what's going on with Adam?

"Why wouldn't I?" Douglas asks. "Enough talk, Adam," Adam immediately directs his attention to Douglas, "get them, but don't kill them, and use any force necessary." Adam instantly charges right at me.

Being caught off guard, is my weakness here, and Adam is able to pin me against the wall, by my throat, right away. I quickly look for Chase, and I first see Mr. Davenport and Douglas fighting each other. I advert my gaze, and find Chase, his gaze meets mine and I manage to choke out, "Do something."

"I'll try and use override app again, it worked last time," Chase says to me, and I can see him move his fingers to his temple, prepared to use the app.

Suddenly, Adam kicks me in the shin, hard, and then in my gut. A quick burst of pain bursts through my leg and stomach, and I bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming out in pain.

Adam, then realizes what Chase is doing and lets go of me, and I fall to the ground, taking in gasps of air. I watch Adam shoot his heat vision at Chase, causing him to stop trying to use his override app.

Chase has a pained look on his face, and then I remember how weak of a state he is in right now. I have to help him! I push myself up from off the ground, and see Adam hit Chase in the arm, the bad arm. Next thing I knew, Adam has Chase picked up off the ground, and is about to use his heat vision on him.

I super speed, and tackle Adam to the ground, which I immediately regret, because that causes his heat vision to still fire. It ends up grazing my leg, thank gosh for the mission suit, or I would've really felt that. Angered, Adam pushes me off of him.

My eyes widen when I realize that he is about to use is blast wave ability on me, but I'm frozen in my spot. Right before the shock wave hits, something, or someone, pushes me out of the way. I turn to see Chase standing right next to me, with a pained expression, still plastered on his face. That's when I realize he used his left arm to push me out of the way.

"Chase? Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me, just distract Adam while try and use my override app," Chase says to me, acting as if everything is perfectly fine, but I know it's not by the pained look ton his face, that refuses to leave.

"Bree, Chase, can you hear me?" I hear Leo asks through the intercom, I almost forgot about him.

"Yes, Leo we can hear you, but we can't talk at the moment," I say.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure that you could hear me, because I was having some trouble getting it to work, alright, good luck," Leo says to us.

"Alright, I'll distract Adam, good luck," I say to Chase.

"Good luck to you too," he says, and I head towards Adam.

**Chase's POV:**

I've been trying my best to hide the pain in my arm, and in my neck, but I think Bree is starting to take notice. How bad is the pain? Well, in my arm, on a scale from 1-10, it would rank off the chart.

My face, I know is contorted in pain, but I keep holding on as I connect to Adam. Before I do, however, Douglas has appeared to put some kind of block on it, knowing that I would use my override app.

I'm able to get rid of the block, but it took a lot out of me, but I won't give up now. I finally connect to Adam, and shut him down.

I quickly look over and see Adam collapsed on the ground, and Bree catching her breath. The next thing I know, is a searing pain that goes through my whole body, and I collapse under my own weight, and I'm lost to darkness.

When I come to, I'm still lying on the ground, it must've only been out for a couple seconds. I fully open my eyes, and Bree is standing over me with a worried expression.

"What happened, are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

"I-I don't know," I stutter out. "As soon as I got through to Adam, I felt faint, and then a pain shot through my body, and then, well you can see what happened after that."

Bree puts her arm out to help me up, but when I reach for it, she goes flying back against the wall. I stare wide-eyed at my outstretched hand in shock. Did I do that?

I push myself off of the ground, ignoring the pain in my neck and arm, begging me to stop. "Bree, are you alright, what happened?" I ask, worried.

"Ugh," she groans. "Yeah, yeah, I think I'm alright, but what was that for?"

"I have no idea, I know I didn't activate my molecular kinesis, they must've activated themselves or something. Let's just not worry about it, okay?" Bree gives me an unreadable look.

"You just launched me into a wall, and you don't want me to worry about it?!" She asks angrily.

"Well, yeah..." I say, slowly.

"Alright, but this conversation is not over," Bree says and sighs, while I help her up.

"Admit it Donnie, I've always been the better brother," Bree and I whip around as soon as we hear that, and we are shocked when we see Mr. Davenport pinned down by Douglas, who is smiling smugly at him.

Douglas holds a remote over his head, it looks like the one he used to activate our Triton Apps, but this one seems different. This remote is the same size and shape as the other one, but is gold, with a blue button. Mr. Davenport's eyes widen at the remote, and that's when I realize, it is a different remote, but what does this one do?

"No, that's not what I think it is," Mr. Davenport says.

"Oh, but it is Donnie," Douglas says smugly. Mr. Davenport's eyes widen even more, which I didn't think was possible.

I try and use my bionics to knock Douglas off him, but they won't work.

"Don't even try using your bionics to help him, I just turned on the shield that blocks the signals for your bionic chips." Douglas explains.

**Bree's POV:**

"Mr. Davenport, what is that?" I ask, gesturing to the remote.

"Don't worry Bree, this is nothing that effects you, but is what happens to keep him alive," Douglas says while pointing to Chase.

"What do you mean, what does he mean, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asks, getting scared.

"You see, when Douglas was putting in Chase's chip, he messed up," Mr. Davenport starts, but I interrupt.

"What do mean, 'messed up'?" I ask.

"I rushed a little during the process, and I might've, accidentally, severed a little of one of Chase's jugular veins," Douglas says, but I just give him a confused look, as next to me, Chase gasps.

"Allow me to explain," Mr. Davenport explains. "The jugular vein is what keeps the blood out of your head, which includes the brain, parts of the face, and neck, and without it, you would bleed to death-"

"And Chase almost did, but I figured out a way to hook up his bionic chip in a way that stop the bleeding, and replace the small part I cut, but even with the blocked signals he's fine. So, in a way, his chip is keeping him alive." Douglas says as he cuts Mr. Davenport off. Now, it's my turn to gasp, along with another one coming from Leo in my ear, now I actually did forget about him.

"Wait, what does the remote have anything to do with this?" I ask.

"It has everything to do with this, princess," Douglas says, mockingly. "With the push of this button, it will power down Chase's chip, thus getting rid of the one thing that is keeping him alive."

"Why would want to kill him, you always just wanted to kidnap and control us, but you never wanted us killed?" I ask, confused.

"All I really need is you and Adam, the hustle and muscle, there isn't exactly need for a, well, chuscle. I mean, I've already got enough brains, so why would I need him, but you and Adam are a different story." Douglas answers. I stare at him, shocked.

I suddenly hear a grown coming from behind me, and everyone's attention immediately goes to Adam.

"Man, do I have a killer headache, what happened?" He asks confused. I rush to his side.

"No time to explain, just follow my lead," I whisper as I help him up.

"Where was I, oh yes, I just about to get rid of Chase," Douglas says, smirking.

"I know you would never press it, you're just bluffing," I say confident, but still unsure.

"Think again," Douglas says as he presses his finger down on the button.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be up soon, but not until Monday, because I am going to my cottage tomorrow for the whole weekend, which means no wi-fi. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was shorter than the previous one. Also, I should warn you again, that this story may feel a bit rushed, I'm working on it not feeling like that so much. I have a big list of people to thank, and reply to, and if you don't want to read them all, skip the list below.**

**Thank you to:**

**NoOneGetsIt for following**

**ms. nick jonas for following and favoriting**

**Metallicar67 for following**

**beverlie4055 for following**

**shanzlol for favoriting**

**daphrose for following**

**Toni G Burn for following and favoriting**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: Thank you for being my first reviewer on this story, I really like how you are in suspense, and questioning about what is happening with Adam and Chase. Also, my updates should be every 3-4 days, until I truly get into writing more chapters. Five chapters are completed!**

**gg180000: Here's the next chapter! Hole you liked it!**

**beverlie4055: I'm so glad that you love the story!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I hope you enjoyed the little bit of evil Adam.**

**daphrose: I'm so happy you are liking this story, I love your stories!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. Chase? Chase!

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

I quickly turn to my younger brother, to see him gripping the side of his neck, and screaming out in pain.

"Chase! **Chase!"** I yell to him, as he collapses to the floor, unconscious. "Chase," I gasp. I kneel down beside him, and gasp at his pale face and dying body.

I hear a loud grunt, and see Mr. Davenport standing over Douglas. "Adam, see that blue button?" Mr. Davenport asks him pointing to a button on the control table, and Adam nods. "Press it, it should disable the shield."

"Oh, buttons!" Adam says excitedly, as he goes over to the control table and presses the button. I don't feel any different, but that's beside the point.

"Adam, I want you to use your shock wave when I tell you," Mr. Davenport tells him. "Bree you get Chase, and apply pressure to his neck." I do as told, and pick up Chase, and head towards the door.

"Ready?" Mr. Davenport says to Adam, as he readies his foot, to be released from Douglas's stomach, which is holding him down. Adam nods at the response. "Ok... now!" Mr. Davenport releases his foot and Adam sends his shock wave through the room. The while room rumbles and shakes like an earthquake, and I almost drop Chase.

"Go, go! Run!" Mr. Davenport yells to us, and I speed outside.

Adam, comes out first, then Mr. Davenport, who has an unconscious Douglas, and as soon as they get out, the whole room collapses.

"Why'd you bring him?" I ask.

"He may be evil, but he is my brother, and I won't kill him, I'll just lock him up at one of my facilities. We have to get Chase home first, come on." Mr. Davenport urges.

I speed Mr. Davenport to his top secret hospital, along with Chase, and he immediately brings him to one of the doctors. I never even knew he had a secret hospital, at least he does, and we have some hope that Chase will make it.

I quickly go and get Adam and Douglas, who Mr. Davenport instantly gives to one of his officials who whisks him away to some facility.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I sit down outside the room that Chase is supposed to be placed in once he's out of surgery, if he lives that is.

No, I will not think that way, Chase will make it, he's a fighter.

I am quickly joined by Adam and Bree, and we all share the same expression, sorrow.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, it is Bree who breaks the ice. "Shouldn't Leo know what's going on?" She asks.

"Already done, he found out through the headset, and I sent my jet to bring him here," I explain.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Bree asks.

"It's my top secret hospital, only used for mishaps, from experiments that I don't want anyone to know about. I also have this section blocked off from all the rest, because it is reserved for you three, and only my most trusted doctors and employees even have heard of, and only about half of them have even been here." I explain to her.

We sit in silence for an hour, until the nurse, Mrs. Amanda Bird, comes out. I immediately stand, ready for whatever comes my way.

"How is he?" I blurt out. She looks down, and sighs.

"Well, there's good news, and then there's bad news," she says.

"Why is it always like that?" I ask. "Okay, what's the bad news?"

"He has an immense amount of internal bleeding, which has spread to his brain," I stifle back a gasp. "We did lose him twice, but we were able to bring him back, so that's good. What's also good, is that by keeping pressure on the wound, it may have slowed the bleeding, and potentially saved his life."

I sigh in relief, feeling as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. "But there's more," she starts, of course there's more, there's always more. "He requires two blood transfusions, but he requires O- or B- blood, and we are short a pint no matter which on we use, do you know anyone who has either type, and would be willing to donate."

I try to think who I know has either, I don't, Tasha might, but she's not here, Leo might, but he's not going to be here in time, Bree doesn't-.

"I do," I hear, coming from behind me, and I turn around, to see Adam standing there.

"Adam-"

"I know I do, and it's my fault he's in this mess, so I'll donate my blood," he says.

"Are you sure?" He nods. "Alright," I sigh.

"Adam, could you come with me," Mrs. Bird asks, and Adam follows. I go and sit back down, next to Bree.

"Do you think that it's his fault?" She asks me.

I don't even hesitate, when I say, "Never."

Only fifteen minutes have passed, when Adam returns, he appears very out of if, and Mrs. Bird has to assist him, or he may collapse.

"This can happen, don't worry, he has a cookie and some juice. He should be back to normal anytime now," she explains. I thank her as she helps Adam into his chair, and walks away.

"How do you feel?" I ask Adam, he has a little trouble looking me in the eyes, but not much.

"Well, I didn't like the needle at first, but the lady promised me a cookie, so I was fine, and I still am," he says cheerfully, then takes a swig of his juice, and smiles, goofily, at me. Bree and I can't help, but smile a little at this, leave it to Adam to put a smile on our faces in a serious time.

We all sit in silence for another hour, and Adam does return to normal, then Leo bursts through the doors.

"Is he okay? Is he out yet? What exactly happened?" Leo asks, worried.

"Sit down Leo, and we'll explain," Bree says, and Leo does so.

We spend the next hour and a half explaining everything to Leo, his expression changes from shocked, to confused, to sad, and so on, and so forth.

"Wow, do you know when he's going to get out of surgery?" Leo asks, scared for his brother. We all shake our heads slowly.

Leo is about to say something, when he is stopped by the sound of gurney wheels turning. All of us quickly turn our heads to the direction of the sound, and see someone laying on a gurney, getting pushed towards us. That person, is Chase.

**Leo's POV:**

My eyes widen at the sight of Chase, he's worse than I ever expected. His skin is as pale as a sheet, and his skin is cold to the touch. He also has various tubes and wires coming out of him.

As soon as the doctor wheeling Chase, brings him into his room, the four of is rush in. The doctor and the nurse have just finished transferred him from the gurney, to the bed, and have gotten all the wires and tubes in place.

"Dr. Hudson, how is he?" Mr. Davenport immediately asks. The doctor looks up from the chart he is looking at, and gives us a sad smile.

"Not so good, Mrs. Bird did tell you that we lost him twice, correct?" He asks, while Bree, Adam, and I all gasp. "I guess not _all_ of you. Well, he suffered from immense internal bleeding, and there is a small possibility that his right arm is paralyzed." Everyone gasps at this. "Only a small possibility, however, we won't know until he comes to."

"How long will that be?" Bree asks, very nervous for Chase.

"That's the problem, Chase is a coma, and we have no idea how long it will be until he wakes up, or even _if_ he will wake up at all." We are all then too shocked to say anything, and I stand there opened mouth as soon as the word 'coma', leaves his mouth.

"Are you trying to tell me that my son is in coma, that he may never wake up from?!" Mr. Davenport asks, angrily, without even realizing that he had referred to Chase, directly, as his son.

"I'm afraid so, but he would've never even survived at all, of it hadn't been for the donation of blood, from that tall son of yours," Dr. Hudson explains.

"Wait, you're telling us, that Adam saved Chase's life?" I ask, and he nods in response. I look over to Adam, whose expression is total disbelief, and I'm not sure if it's from Chase's condition, or the fact that he saved his life.

"Thank you, is there anything else we should know?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"One thing, his, uh, chip, we were able to fix, along with the jugular vein that was severed. You just might want to be careful around that area for a while, best of wishes to you all that he wakes up, and you may stay as long as you like. I mean, come on, you pay me, I'm not kicking you out." The doctor gives a light chuckle, in hopes of brightening the mood, it doesn't, and he awkwardly leaves.

None of us speak, we don't know what to say. Each of us sit in a chair around Chase's bed, two on each side.

Mr. Davenport is the one who finally breaks the ice, "We've been here for a while, why don't we go and get some sleep."

"You're right," Bree sighs. Adam and I follow her and Mr. Davenport out of the room, and as I close the door behind me, and I can't help but get one last glance at Chase, and I can only hope that he wakes up.

**A/N: Thank you for waiting, I hope you all loved this chapter. Good new, I have decided to post the next chapter Thursday at the latest. Chapter 4 will, I promise, posted on Wednesday if the story reaches 20 reviews by then. From now on I will update every 2-3 days, because I have started making chapters quicker. Will Chase wake up? And will he be the same person if he does? Whoops, I've already said too much. This chapter may be shorter than the others, but the next chapter is longer! I have another long list of people to thank and reply to, so skip if you'd like.**

** Thank you to:**

**Playing in the Sun for following & favoriting**

**Daphrose for favoriting**

**shinxshinx1595 for following & favoriting me & the story**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx for favoriting**

**klausgirl4055 for following**

**KrisKat for favoriting & following (I love your stories)**

**Cutiepie12tz for following me & the story & favoriting me**

**FrozenForForever for following & favoriting**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: I'm glad you love the story**

**Toni G Burn: I am so happy you love the story, and think it's amazing. Even though I didn't think it was that good.**

**daphrose: First off, wow, that was a long review. My language arts teacher has said that comma usage is something that I need to work on. I actually am someone who corrects someone elses grammer, so I was actaully kind of happy that you are helping me with mine. Also, I do always seem to have run-on sentences, and I have been working on fixing that. When I read your review I had already had the first five chapters done, so there mightbe some parts incorrect, but chapter six I have just finished. Hopefully, that chapter will be better. Thank you for your amazing review! :)**

**ilovebreedavenport: Well, here's more!**

**shinxshinx1595: Thank you for thinking that last chapter was cool!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm so happy that you though the fight scenes were awesome, I'm not that good at writing them. Also, I am currently working on a chapter that I know you will probably love! So be prepared for it!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Taken & Amnesia

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

When we arrive back at home, and when I get into my capsule, I immediately fall asleep.

The next day is Monday, and that would mean school, but Mr. Davenport is letting us all stay home, due to, the _incident_. It's a good thing to, I would never be able to focus, because the only thing on my mind, and everyone else's, is Chase. He lets us do that for the whole week, and by Friday, Chase hasn't changed.

Mr. Davenport has a very important tech conference, which he has no way out of, Leo is at his grandma's with his mom, and Adam just isn't ready to visit Chase again today. So, I'm going solo, which I am actually happy about.

As soon as I'm ready to go, I super speed to secret hospital location; that Mr. Davenport put in my gps.

When I arrive, the hospital is calm, which gives me a sense of relief. Dr. Hudson spots me, and shows me to Chase's room.

"He hasn't changed much, which you pretty much know, but anyway, good luck," with that, he leaves me with only the presence of Chase. I stroll over to him, and sit by his side.

I put my hand in his, and rub small circles on it with my thumb.

"Chase, if you can hear me, which you probably can't, there's some things that I want to tell you. Well, Chase, I know I never say this enough, or even at all, but I really do love you, as my brother, obviously. I don't know what I would do without you, Adam, or even Leo, you all mean so much to me, and seeing you like this, and I don't know what to think."

"Adam, thinks that this is all his fault, and we don't know how to explain that it isn't, as the oldest, I think that he feels as if he needs to protect us. I don't know, I guess, he may have failed, when he sees you like this." I can already feel the tears brimming my eyes, threatening to fall, and I let them.

"You're one of the best brothers anyone could ever ask for, I always know that you would risk your life to save any one of us, without hesitation. There's something I don't think you understand Chase, you _need_ to wake up, we need you, _I_ need you." I am full out bawling now. "I-I miss you," I am barely able to choke out the last words I said.

My head is on the bed, and I can feel it becoming wet from my tears, my eyes close, and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's to the feeling of someone, rocking me awake. I rub my eyes open, to get a clear view of who it is. I met by the sight of Mr. Davenport smiling down at me.

"Bree, have you been here the whole time?" He asks me.

"Yeah, why? How long have I been out?" I ask.

"About," he looks down at his watch, "three hours."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Don't worry Bree, you didn't miss anything, do you want to take a break, and get something to eat?" My stomach growls at the question, I must've slept through lunch! "Come on."

The hospital cafeteria, well, I wouldn't call it that, it's more of a food court, like at a mall. The walls are covered by different food stands, they aren't actual restaurants, mainly because no one is supposed to know about this place, so, obviously, there can't be any restaurants knowing.

Mr. Davenport gets a salad, while I head to a sub stand. We eat together, but aren't sure what to talk about.

"You know, we don't talk enough," Mr. Davenport says, finally breaking the ice.

"I know, but what is there to talk about, especially right now, with Chase in a coma, and I-I don't even know what I'm saying," I choke out. My eyes filling with tears, and I'm not even sure how I came to this.

"Sh, honey, it's going to be alright, Chase is going to be fine." Mr. Davenport says, while comforting me, by putting his arm around me, and pulling me in.

"Are you sure?" I sniff, as I speak.

"Yes, I'm positive," Mr. Davenport pushes me up, and looks me straight in the eyes. "Bree, look at me, Chase is tough, he won't stop fighting, and nothing can stop him. He's going to just fine, do you hear me?" I nod.

"Good, now let's go, and check back up on Chase," I get up and follow him. As soon as we open the doors, which lead to the front desk, it's a madhouse. Mr. Davenport and I exchange worried glances, before heading in the direction of the only person I recognize, Mrs. Bird.

"What's going on?" Mr. Davenport demands, as we reach her. She gives us a nervous look, you know, that look you get, when you're hiding something.

"Uh, um, well you see..." Mrs. Bird starts. "I stopped by Chase's room, to check his vitals, and when I got there, I saw him move his hand, then he moved more, the next thing I knew, he was opening his eyes. I immediately went to tell you, but I saw Dr. Hudson first, and I told him. He said for me to wait to tell you, so he check Chase first, incase there was something wrong, so we could prepare you for it."

"Wait, so is he awake, and okay?" Mr. Davenport asks, cutting her off.

"_You didn't let me finish_," Mrs. Bird snaps, and Mr. Davenport looks taken back by this. "Sorry, anyway, I waited for Dr. Hudson to come back, but he never did, and after five minutes I went to check, and when I got there, Chase and Dr. Hudson were no where to be seen." I gasp, shocked, but she still continues. "All I could find was this note, I didn't read it, it's addressed to you." She hands it to Mr. Davenport, who takes it with shaky hands. "We're doing everything we can, that's why it looks so hectic, we've never lost a patient, not even by death. Now, if you will excuse me, I am needed elsewhere." Mrs. Bird then hurries away in the opposite direction of Chase's room.

I rip the note out of Mr. Davenport's hands, and read it, it says:

Donald-  
I took Chase, for reasons I cannot say. Where? To your brother, who, by the way, never did make it to where he was going, guess I forgot to tell you that. You will never see this boy of yours ever again, don't even try to find us.  
~ Dr. Albert Hudson  
P.S.- Light can reveal more than you think.

"What does this mean? Especially that last sentence 'light can reveal more than you think' what does that mean?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, he's always been one of my most trusted doctors, I don't even see why he would do this." Mr. Davenport says, confused, and while he speaks he accidentally drops the note on the lamp, right next to him. I reach over to pick it up, and when I do I notice something odd, some words are starting to show up through the paper.

"Mr. Davenport, come look at this," I urge, and he quickly turns his attention to me.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Some words started to show up, when you dropped the note on the lamp."

"That's it!" He yells, excitedly, while taking the note from my hands and putting the note, directly on the lamp, and even more words appear!

Written, faintly, on the paper is:

Donald-  
I didn't want to do it, I swear, but he has my daughter, and I would do anything to save her. I hope you understand, and below is a map to out location. I am deeply sorry, but I had to do it.  
~Albert

Below his signature, is the map he mentioned. The location is somewhere that I've never seen before. I look up to see Mr. Davenport's face, but his expression is unreadable.

"Do you know where this place is?" I ask.

"No, Douglas must've found a new place to hide out. We have to go find him, now." Mr. Davenport urges me forward.

**Adam's POV:**

Chase is in a coma, and it's all my fault, he's helpless, because of me. Why did I through that barrel, why did I let myself get caught by Douglas. None of this would've ever happened, if it weren't for me.

But I did save his life, I donated my own blood. Why do I still feel so lousy?

I a, trying to distract myself video games, but it isn't working. I used to always play video games with Chase. Why does everything I do, remind me of him?

"When do you think they'll be back?" I ask about Bree and Mr. Davenport, even though I know no one is here to answer. Right after I ask, Mr. Davenport and Bree, burst through the door. They rush passed me, and go into the elevator. I stop my game, and head to the elevator.

When I reach the lab, Mr. Davenport directs Bree and I to our capsules, to suit up, for what, I don't know.

As I step out the first words out of my mouth are, "What's going on?"

Bree and Mr. Davenport exchange worried glances, before explaining everything to me. By the time I am caught up, they are both out of breath.

"The location is already programmed into Bree's gps, and I'm going to also be coming with you again. He's my brother, I should be the one to deal with it." Mr. Davenport explains, and he is wearing the mission suit, similar to mine, again.

"Alright, let's go!" Bree says as we head out.

When we arrive, we can automatically tell that this is might not the right place. We are at an abandoned building, in the middle of nowhere.

"Is this even the right place? Do you think he might've just lied about the location?" Bree asks.

"I don't know," Mr. Davenport responds.

"We'll never know if we don't go in." I say, as I charge forward, ignoring their protests of it possibly being a trap, and open the door.

The last thing I see, is Douglas smiling, and a dart hitting me in the right side, and then darkness.

As I crawl back to consciousness, I am met by the nervous face of my sister.

"Are you okay?" I look at her confused as she asks me, but I nod slowly in response. She sighs in relief. "I was so worried, thank goodness that it was only a knockout dart."

"How long have I been out?" I ask, while pushing myself off of the ground.

"About an hour." My eyes snap open in realization.

"What happened? Where's Chase? Where's everybody? Where are we?" I keep babbling questions, until Bree covers my mouth with her hand.

"Let me explain."

_~Flashback~_

_Adam fell to the ground unconscious, and Bree stood in shock. Her and Mr. Davenport rushed forward to him, but are stopped by Douglas, who's holding a gun at Adam's head._

_"Now, take one more step, and he's done for," he smugly said. "Now follow me, and no harm will come to him." Mr. Davenport and Bree obediently followed._

_They entered his new, new lab which was very large, larger than any other of his labs._

_"Where's Chase, and Dr. Hudson?" Bree asked._

_"We'll get to that, in all good time," Douglas replied. They continued to follow him down a hallway to a room with a cage, which looked like the one they were trapped in a while ago, and Bree felt a sense of déjà vu._

_In the cage is Dr. Hudson._

_He looked up to see them, and instantly rushed forward, as far as he could, and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' _

_"You've already met, so let's get on with it," Douglas suddenly said._

_"Get on with what?" Bree asked._

_"You'll see." Douglas then proceeded to go over to a control panel, and push a button, revealing a jail-like cage. Inside, is about a nine year old girl. She instantly rushed forward, and tries to break free._

_"Dad!" She yelled to Dr. Hudson._

_"For this lovely family reunion," Douglas said, while smiling smugly._

_"He was telling the truth," Mr. Davenport whispered under his breath._

_"I would like to introduce you two, to Lily Hudson, daughter of, well, him." Douglas then pointed to Dr. Hudson, while, with the other hand, gestured to the girl._

_Bree looked more closely at the girl, and noticed the resemblance between her and Dr. Hudson. She had the same blue eyes, and slightly pointed ears, but the chocolate brown hair must've came from her mom, because Dr. Hudson had blonde hair._

_"Why did you take her, and him? We're the ones you want, just let them go!" Bree yelled._

_"Bree, you don't understand, do you?" Douglas started. "She, was the only way that I was ever able to get Dr. Hudson, to bring Chase here. If I let 'em go, what's stopping them from going to your authorities, and getting me taken away. Nothing, so, as you can see, I can't let them go."_

_Bree gave him a death glare._

_"Now, before you try something you'll regret, I should tell you, that this whole place blocks your bionic signals." Douglas, then chuckled evilly. "Now, follow me."_

_Bree trudged forward, while Mr. Davenport carried Adam, behind her. Douglas directed them down another hallway, and they ended up in a room, the size of an average bedroom. The room is all white, white walls, white carpet, even a white chair and desk, and in the chair, is Chase._

_Chase adverted his attention from what he was doing, and looked at them. Bree was about to run to him, but was stopped by Douglas._

_"Now, now, don't get jumpy, I need to introduce you first." Douglas said, while Bree gave him a confused look._

_"What are you talking about?" Bree asked, very confused._

_"Oh, you don't know, Chase," Chase looked at Douglas, at his name. "I would like to introduce you to Bree, and my brother Donald. Donald, Bree, I would like to introduce you to Chase, my son."_

_"Your-your son?" Bree choked out._

_"Well yes, you know that he is, and always have been," Douglas explained._

_"Yes, he's my father, and was nice enough to help me regain my memories, as I am suffering from amnesia." Chase explained, then suddenly narrowed his eyes. "He also explained to me that his brother, you, are the reason that I have it in the first place."_

_"Chase, what are you talking about?" Mr. Davenport asked. _

_"What I'm talking about, is that you, and her, are my enemies, and have kidnapped me in the past." Chase explained, keeping his eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched the whole time. __That's also when I notice that his arm is looking better._

_"Mr. Davenport, is this some kind of joke?" Bree asked._

_"It's not, Chase really believes that we are his enemies, and he really does have amnesia." Mr. Davenport answered._

_"Now that you've met, you three," Douglas started, pointing to Bree, Adam, and Mr. Davenport. "Are going to go in your designated cages, the easy way, or the hard way."_

_"We're not going to do that, with or without bionics." Bree said, while she got in her fighting stance._

_"The hard way it is," Douglas said, slyly. "Chase, you know what to do." Chase got in his fighting stance too._

_"Wait I'm not going to fight my own brother," Bree complained, and right after, Chase used his molecular kinesis to make Mr. Davenport fly into the wall behind him, hitting his head hard enough to render him unconscious, and Adam landed on the floor._

_Bree rushed over to her older brother first, but was stopped by her younger one. Chase looked her dead in the eyes._

_"Now, you can go peacefully, or I can manually make you go. Now, which will it be?" Chase asked. Bree dropped her gaze, hung her head down, and sighed in defeat. "That's what I thought."_

_Douglas then came forward, and dragged his brother out of the room, followed by Bree carrying Adam, and Chase standing guard behind her._

_Douglas plopped Mr. Davenport in the same cage as Dr. Hudson. He then directed Bree down a hall, into another room, and put Adam and Bree in a cage, in the center of the room. Douglas left the room, which left them, only in the presence of Chase._

_Chase looked at Bree, as if he was studying her, his face filled with confusion. Chase felt as if he truly recognized her for a minute, but shook off the feeling, and left the room, leaving a defeated Bree._

_~End of Flashback~_

**A/N: 20+ reviews! I'm going to make it harder for the Friday update, 40 reviews! Otherwise you'll have to wait until Saturday. Chase believes that Douglas is the good guy! I did give a hint in my last author's note, about Chase's amnesia. Please review, I enjoy reading what you all think of the story. Below is another list of thank you and replies, skip if you'd like.**

**Thank you to:**

**fawkes83 for following & favoriting**

**live. love. life426 for following & favoriting (It kept deleting part of your username, so I had to add spaces)**

**BookWormDiva501 for following**

**CutiePie12tz for favoriting**

**Define Incompetent for following**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: I'm happy you love the story!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: You're review made very happy. Thanks for thinking this story is awesome.**

**klausgirl4055: I'm glad you love it!**

**Chase (Guest): Thanks for your reviews about your thoughts on each chapter, and that you love the story!**

**Bree (Guest): Thank you for your thoughts on each chapter, and that you like the story!**

**daphrose: I think the same thing when I look at school writing assignments from the past, and think of how I could've actually written it. I can be good at making people feel pain while reading my stories. I also have read stories about his hospital, and I realized that I needed explain it well. I love your reviews, they are always so nice, and long too! :D**

**Toni G Burn: :)**

**live. love. life426: First off, part of your username kept getting cutoff, so, spaces! It's fine that you never did, I'm just happy that you are enjoying the story! I always love a concerned/ fatherly Donald, so I just had to add it! :)**

**BookWormDive501: I noticed that too, so the chapters I have most recently worked on are helping slow down the story. I'm still working on that, but the story isn't as close to the end as you think! ;)**

**ms. nick jonas: He's awake, but is not exactly how you probably expected!**

**KrisKat: I just love some family love! I really like it when Adam acts more like a big brother to Chase, so I added that part in, I wasn't sure at first.**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: I'm glad you're hooked!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	5. Phone Calls & Faults

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

I take a deep breath as I finally finish explaining everything that happened, to Adam, who is string in disbelief.

"So, you're telling me, that Chase has something called ams-nea, so he has no idea who I am?" Adam asks.

"First, it's called amnesia, and second, he knows who you are, but has distorted memories of you." Bree explains.

"Huh?" Adam says confused.

"He thinks that you're bad."

"Oh!" I roll my eyes at Adam's reaction.

"Now what?" He asks me.

"I don't know Adam, I just don't know anymore." I say to him, as I lean against the side of the cage, and down to a crouching position. It's a good thing that this one is not electrically charged in the bars. I don't know when the tears started, but by the time Adam is kneeling down next to me, they are flowing freely out of my eyes.

"Don't cry Bree, we'll figure it out, right? We always do." Adam's tries comforting me, but it doesn't help much, at least he's trying.

"What do you think Douglas is going to do with him?" I ask through my continued sobs, and Adam gives me a confused look.

"_Chase_, Adam, I'm talking about Chase!" I practically yell at him, very frustrated. Adam looks taken back, and I quickly apologize.

"I understand Bree, but crying isn't going to get us anywhere, we need to just-" Adam is cut off, by the sound of the cheeky door opening, drawing our attention.

Unsurprisingly, Douglas walks through the door, walks over to our cage, and smiles smugly. Douglas pulls a key out of his right pants pocket, and quickly opens the cage door, pulling me out. I try my hardest to resist, but to no avail, this whole room blocks my bionics.

After putting restraints on my wrist, to block my bionics, when not in the room, Douglas locks the cage door, and takes me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I instantly ask.

"You'll see," Douglas says, while giving a creepy smile. Before I have the chance to respond, I am led into a large room, which could also be called an arena.

"What is this place?" I ask Douglas, but when I turn around, he is gone, that's when I realizes so are my restraints. I'm about to flee, when I notice that the door I came in is gone, I'm trapped.

Something suddenly catches my attention, the sound of a metal door opening. I look over to see a door, that appeared out of nowhere, opening. My eyes widen as Chase, healing arm and all, walks through the door, smiling at me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, _Bree_, I'm going to test your bionic abilities, in combat," I hear Douglas' voice throughout the arena. I'm confused at first, then my eyes widen in realization. Douglas must've noticed that I figured it out, because he says, "That's right, you're going to be fighting Chase."

I look around, to see if I can figure out where his voice is coming from. "There's no way I'm fighting my brother!" I yell, nowhere in particular, after being unable to figure out where he is.

"I thought that, that's why I figured out how to remotely reinstall, well, um, I guess you could call it, a gift."

"What are you-" I never get to finish, as I feel panic rise in me, and the words 'Triton App Engaged' flash before my eyes, and everything disappears.

**Leo's POV:**

I don't know why, but I've felt uneasy ever since I arrived at my grandma Rose's. My mom had to come, otherwise Grandma would to our house, and we wouldn't be able to explain what was happening.

My mom made me come, thinking that it would take my mind off Chase, but it doesn't, it actually does the opposite. I don't know what's happening with him, so I don't know if he's awake, or what, which makes me think of him more.

"Come on Leo, we need to finish this before dinner," my grandma nags, snapping me out of my thoughts. We are working on a large puzzle. Well she is mainly working on it, while I daydream.

"Sorry," I quickly apologize.

"What are thinking about in that Leo brain of yours?"

"Nothing, just how their doing at home."

"What's there to worry about, your mom said that everyone's perfectly fine, why would there be a need to worry? Is there something you're not telling me?" I notice my mistake right away.

"What? There's no problem, everyone's fine, everything's fine. Now, let's get back to that puzzle." I say, faking my cheerfulness, and leave my grandma still a little suspicious.

My uneasiness from early is confirmed during dinner, when my phone goes off. After an irritated look from both my mom and grandma, I take the call outside.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Leo, is that you?" A voice says.

"Big D, is that you?" I ask.

"Yes, Leo, it's me."

"What is it?"

"There's no time to explain, we have limited time before Douglas finds out he forgot to take away my phone."

"Wait, Douglas!"

"Yes, now let me explain, at home, somewhere in the lab, is Bree's phone. On it, is a picture of a map, and take it to the hospital Chase was staying at-"

"_Was_, what do you mean-"

"Leo! Let me finish. Once you're there, ask for Dr. Johnson, and give him the phone, with the picture, he will bring it to some of my top agents, who will come and save me. You got that?"

"Yes, but-"

"Leo, I'm trusting you with this, Adam, Bree, and I, have been taken by Douglas, and I don't want you messing up our rescue. Got that?"

"I do, but-"

"Good-" he suddenly stops, when we both hear a slamming sound. "It's Douglas, I have to go, but first, tell Tasha that-" the call suddenly stops.

"Hello, _hello_? Big D, are you there?!" I yell into the phone, but he never answers.

Realizing what I have to do, I rush into the house, startling my mom and grandma. My mom must notice the worried expression on my face.

"Mom, we have to go, now," I say.

"Leo, what's going on?" She asks.

"Trust me, I'll explain later, we just, have, to, go, now!" I yell, from my expression, my mom must understand.

"Sorry, mother, but we have to go," she apologizes, while standing up from her chair, while grabbing her jacket off from it, and putting it on.

"Wait, what's the hurry, what's happening?" Grandma asks, while my mom gives me a hopeful look.

"Um, uh, Big D decided to, redecorate the living room, even though my mom repeatedly told him not to," I quickly come up with an excuse.

"Well, I don't see why we can't finish dinner," my grandma tries to reason.

"Sorry, but I need to get home before Donald puts in the final payment," my mom explains. "Now Leo, go get our bags." I quickly head to our guest rooms, pack everything that isn't, grab our bags, and head back to my mom.

"Thanks," she quickly says. "Goodbye mom, thanks for letting us visit." My mom and I both give her a hug, and she gives us a hug back, and for me, a kiss on the cheek, and we head out the door.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

Hudson hasn't spoken to me since I've been placed in here with him, and I don't care, I wouldn't know what to say.

I sit on the other side of the cage, well as far as I really can from the other side, it's not very big. As I lean over a little, I feel a lump in my side. Confused, I quickly move and notice that there's something in my pocket. I put my hand in, and feel for the object, I pull it out, and my eyes widen. My phone! How could Douglas forgotten to take it?

Not wasting any time, I stand up, and start dialing the only person who I can count on right now, not that I would ever admit it.

After two rings, I receive an answer.

"Hello?"

"Leo, is that you?" I ask into the phone.

"Big D, is that you?" Leo asks me.

"Yes, Leo, it's me."

"What is it?"

"There's no time to explain, we have limited time before Douglas finds out he forgot to take my phone away."

"Wait, Douglas!" Leo stops me, and I can't help, but get a little frustrated.

"Yes, now let me explain, at home, somewhere in the lab, is Bree's phone. On it, is a picture of a map, and take it to the hospital Chase was staying at-"

"_Was_, what do you mean-" he cuts me off again, and I am really getting angered now.

"Leo! Let me finish. Once you're there, ask for Dr. Johnson, and give him the phone, with the picture, he will bring it to some of my top agents, who will come and save me. You got that?"

"Yes, but-"

"Leo, I'm trusting you with this, Adam, Bree, and I, have been taken by Douglas, and I don't want you messing up our rescue. Got that?" For a second, I can feel a little panic rise, as I think I hear the quiet sound of footsteps.

"I do, but-"

"Good-" I suddenly stop, and whip around, to see Douglas closing the door, and my heart starts to race. It's Douglas, I have to go, but first, tell Tasha that-" I never get to finish, as my phone is ripped out of my hand by Douglas, who then continues to scroll through it.

"Nice try, Donnie, but calling for backup won't work this time," he starts. "So, who is it you called? A top agent, reliable worker, close- Leo! You called him?" Douglas bursts out laughing, and I give him an angered look. "Well, then I'll just be on my way, but first, empty everything out of your pockets."

I sigh, and dig my hands into my pockets, pulling out a rubber band, bobby pin (don't ask), and a prototype ring that doubles as a laser. How could I forget that I had the ring laser the whole time?

"Good, now you," Douglas points to Hudson, who is watching us from behind me. "Go on, empty."

"I don't have anything," he says innocently.

"Yeah, than what about that ring, how do I not know that it contains a weapon, or some type of poison, hmm?" Douglas asks him suspiciously.

"Please let me keep the ring, there's nothing in it." Hudson replies.

"How do I know that for sure?"

"You can check it out, but please let me keep it. It was given to me by my late wife." For a second I could've sworn I saw a couple tears welding up in his eyes.

"Alright, alright, hand it over, so I can look it over." Hudson complies, and hands Douglas the ring. After inspecting it for two minutes, Douglas finally gives it back. "You can keep it, for now." On that note, Douglas leaves me again only in the company of Albert and Lily Hudson.

Hudson has a sad look in his eyes, and I can't help but say, "Your late wife, I never even knew you were married, let alone had a kid."

"Well, I guess you don't know everything about me," he says softly.

"We were never that close, I only truly knew you, because one of my most trusted and closest agents is your cousin. He said how great of a doctor you are, along with now trustworthy you are, so I trusted and believed him, I guess I should've gotten to know you better."

"You know that I am truly sorry for this, I didn't think it would go this far, I just wanted my daughter back. Lily is all I have left, and wouldn't you have done the same if it had been one of your kids?" He asks me.

"You're right, it's just-" I cut off by a different voice.

"Please don't be mad at my dad, it's not his fault." Hudson and I both turn our attention to the third voice, it's Lily. It's-it's mine." She stutters out.

"Lily, don't think that, none of us-" Hudson tries to start, but is cut off.

"No, it is my fault. If I hadn't been captured by that guy, none of this would've happened!" She exclaims. "And you know that there is no denying it."

"Lily-" I try to start.

"Please, don't try to deny it, because you can't. No matter what you say, it's my fault." With that, Lily moves to the farthest side of her cage, away from us, and sits cross-legged, facing away from us.

**A/N: 39 reviews! That close to updating yesterday, so can we get to 50 reviews, and I'll update on Monday! Otherwise I will post on Tuesday! Not exactly a cliffhanger, unless you count what happened at the end of Bree's POV. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I've been working on slowing down the story, so it doesn't feel as rushed. ****Also, incase you were confused, Mr. Davenport refers to Dr. Hudson, as Hudson. Only review replies this time, skip if you'd like.**

**Review replies:**

**shinxshinx1595: I'm glad that you thought th last chapter was cool.**

**KrisKat: Uh oh spidodios is right.**

**goldengirl28: I'm happy you love it!**

**daphrose: Don't worry, I am strange like that too! XD At first I wasn't sure if I was going to have Douglas tricky him or not, I'm glad I decided to! I kind of laughed when I read that I made you actually verbally respond to this story. I extremely appreciate your detailed reviews! Also, I wanted to let you know that I am in love with your stories! Thank you for your amazing review! :D**

**klausgirl4055: I'm glad you love the story!**

**Guest: Thanks for thinking that it is awesome.**

**beverlie4055: I'm happy you love the story!**

**TheBritishWannaBe: I really like the words you used to describe the memories of someone with amnesia, very creative. I honestly think the same way!**

**IamSHERlocked221b: Well, here's more!**

**Toni G Burn: Thanks for loving this story!**

**One last thing, did you heat that season 4 has been confirmed! I'm so excited, who else is excited for the next season? Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Memories

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Third Person POV:**

Bree's eyes turn a pixelating green, and she has no emotion, as she prepares to fight Chase.

Chase on the other hand, also shows no emotion, but does everything willingly, as in he _wants_ to fight her.

**"**Alright, whenever you're ready," Douglas says through the hidden speakers in the room/ arena.

Chase throws the first punch with his good arm, which Bree easily deflects. Next, Bree uses her super speed to trip Chase, knocking him to the ground. Bree then kicks him hard in the side, and when she's about to do it again, Chase puts up his force field with one arm, causing Bree's foot to ricochet off, making her fall onto the ground.

Noticing Bree down, Chase uses this to his advance, and bolts up. He notices a crate in the corner, and uses his molecular kinesis to lift it, but the crate suddenly goes flying into the wall.

Chase looks at Bree one more time before he prepares to throw it at her, and when he does, something weird happens. He gets this memory that he doesn't remember.

_~Memory~_

_Chase watched as Bree hit her shoulder, hard, and immediately had a pained expression on her face._

_"Okay, stop!" Mr. Davenport yelled, as he rushed forward to help Bree. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I think so, I should be alright, it just kind of hurts," Bree explained._

_"Are you sure, you're starting to bruise," Chase asked with a worried expression, examining her shoulder._

_"Yes, I'll be fine," Bree said, as she yanked her shoulder away, wincing a little in the process._

_"That's it, you're done with training today, Chase, Adam, you're up." Mr. Davenport told them, as he handed Bree some ice. After rolling her eyes, and giving a defeated sigh, Bree walked to the other side of the lab, and sat down to watch Adam and Chase._

_~End of Memory~_

Shaking his head confused, Chase is caught off guard, giving Bree the opportunity to sneak over, and punch him, right in the side of the head. Right when she does another memory comes.

_Adam and Bree searching through a blizzard for Chase._

She hits again, causing another memory.

_Bree fighting Marcus, making sure Chase doesn't get knocked off the railing. Blocking Marcus when he tried to hit Chase's hands, to make him fall._

Each hit, triggers a memory, all showing the siblings protecting one another. On the sixth hit, no memory comes, only more pain, and Chase is knocked to the ground.

Chase looks up at Bree one more time and barely chokes out, "You're my sister, Bree." One last hit, and Chase blacks out.

"Congratulations Bree, I guess, in this case, you may be the stronger sibling," Douglas's voice booms through the speakers. "Just, stay there, I'll be there in a second."

Douglas appears through the metal door smiling.

"Well Bree, you've outdone yourself. I didn't think he would go down so easily, oh well." Douglas smiles at Bree, who is still under the control of the Triton App. "Grab him, and follow me."

Bree shows no emotion as she turns and bends down to pick up Chase. Chase lays limply in Bree's arms, and for a spilt second Douglas's face shows a little concern.

Douglas leads Bree out the door, and down many hallways. He leads her to Chase's room, and has her set him in his capsule.

After leading Bree back to the cage she's sharing with Adam, Douglas turns off the Triton App.

**Adam's POV:**

I watch as Douglas leads my sister into the room, then into the cage. I'm about to say something when I realize her eyes are weird. Instead of her normal brown, her eyes are a pixelating green!

Right when I'm about to ask about what's going on, Douglas presses a button. In front of me Bree collapses, and I catch her right before she hits the ground.

"What did you do to her?!" I demand.

"Don't get all worked up, she's fine. She's just overworked from the Triton App." Douglas explains.

I look down at Bree, still in my arms. She looks alright, besides fainting, there's nothing wrong with her. He was telling the truth, but he still used the Triton App!

"Why did you use it?" I ask.

"She wouldn't fight him, so I activated it. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, and who is 'him?'"

"Your brother, Chase." He says it so casually, that it makes me want to pummel him. Realization suddenly hits me.

"Wait, if they fought, and she is perfectly fine, then..." I can't finish, so Douglas does it for me.

"She overpowered him, he went down easy. He should be alright, just took too many hits to the head is all." My eyes widen. I'm not sure what to say next, and I don't have to. Bree suddenly shifts in my arms, and I look down to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Adam?" She groans. "What happened?" Bree pushes herself up, and off my arms. I look over to where Douglas was standing, but he's gone!

"Well, what is the last thing you remember?" I ask her.

"Um... I remember seeing Chase come out of a door, and Douglas telling us that we have to fight. I told him no, and then he..." Bree's eyes widen as she remembers. "He activated my Triton App! He must've made me fight Chase!" Bree's eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Don't cry Bree," I try to comfort her, but I'm not that good at it. "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do. Douglas was the one who made you knock him out." Bree looks at me with wide eyes.

"I-I knocked him out?" Bree says through choked sobs.

"Oh, you didn't know that?"

"No, I can't remember anything that happened when I was under Douglas's control. I can't believe I did that." Bree is fully crying now, as she crawls to the other side of the cage.

"Bree-" I try to reach over to her, but she moves away from me. My hand drops and I move farther into my side.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I wake up, it's to the sound of keys clanking.

I open my eyes and see Douglas opening up the cage door. He gives me a creepy smile.

"Get up," Douglas demands. I push myself, slowly, off the ground, and I see Bree still sitting. "_Both_ of you, _now_!" Bree gets up from the ground next to me.

Douglas puts the handcuffs that he had put on Bree earlier, on our wrists. With no use in resisting, Douglas leads us down some hallways. Confused, I look over to Bree, who seems to know where we are going. By the expression on her face, it cannot be good.

Douglas leads us into some arena room, takes off our handcuffs, and leaves. I look to Bree for an explanation.

"What's going on?" I ask her. "And where are we?"

"This is where Douglas made me fight Chase."

"Wait, so does this mean..."

"Yes, Adam, I think he wants us to fight too." I gulp.

"So, you've figured it out." Douglas's voice booms throughout the arena. "Since I know you will not willingly fight each other, you know what that means. Don't you Bree?" Bree's hands start to shake, and her eyes dart around the room.

"Bree, what does he mean?" I ask/ whisper to her.

"You'll see." Douglas says, being able to overhear me. Before I can say anything else, three words flash before my eyes. 'Triton App Engaged' Then, there's nothing.

**Leo's POV:**

After my mom and I got home, the first thing I did, was find Bree's phone. I enter the lab, and find her phone on the console.

I turn on her phone, and insert her password, which she doesn't know I know. I scroll through her photos, and find the map picture. With my luck, the photo was the last one.

Their location doesn't look familiar, but that's no important. I quickly send the photo to my phone, and then head out to the hospital.

When the helicopter lands, I jump out, and run into the hospital. The lady at the front desk, who I've never seen before, looks at me strangely as I try to catch my breath.

"I'm looking for Dr. Johnson," I finally get out.

"Before I get him, may I ask who you are? Also, why do you need him?" The lady asks.

"I'm Leo Dooley, and I need to give him something." I explain.

"You may need to, but I can't just have a little kid-"

"I'm not little!"

"Well, you can't. Besides, you probably aren't supposed to be here. So, leave before I call security."

"Oh, is that how you want to play. Maybe I should let you know that I can get you fired, just like that." I snap my fingers at my point.

"How so?" She gives me a 'not buying it' look.

"My step-father is Donald Davenport." Her eyes widen, and she quickly starts to type through her computer. Finally, she finds what she's looking for.

"I am so sorry Mr. Dooley, I did not know. Please, don't tell this to your father."

"Step-father, and I won't, just page Dr. Johnson. Be fast, this is kind of an emergency."

"Right away." She pushes the button for the PA. "Dr. Johnson, you have a visitor at the front desk. Again, Dr. Johnson, you have a visitor at the front desk." With that she releases the button, and starts to work on some paperwork at her desk.

I sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting area, until Dr. Johnson shows up.

After about three minutes I hear footsteps approaching, and I look up. A man goes to the front desk, and the lady points to me.

"Are you my visitor?" The man asks me, with a really deep voice.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it you need?"

"I think this is something that would be better done in private." He raises an eyebrow at me, and I have sudden feeling of déjà vu.

"Who are you, and how do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm Leo Dooley, step-son of Donald Davenport. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Alright then, follow me." He leads me down a series of hallways, until we reach a decent sized, private room. In the room is a long table, and chairs surrounding it, nothing much else. "This room used to be where we held weekly staff meetings. We use a larger room now. Have a seat."

I talk a seat in the chair closest to me, across from Dr. Johnson.

"So, what did you need me for?" He asks me.

"Big D called me-"

"Big D? Who's that?"

"Mr. Davenport, and he called me saying that he needs help. He had me find a photo on a phone, and it's of a map. The map is his location, and he wants me to give it to you, to find him. He said you'll be able to get some of his top agents to rescue him."

"Who took him?"

"His brother, Douglas."

"Of course it's him," he slams his fist onto the table, making me jump. "Sorry, can I see the map?" I pull Bree's phone out of my right pocket, and show him the picture.

"Will you help?"

"How can I not? I'll head out after I collect some agents to help. Thank you Leo." With that he leaves the room with Bree's phone.

I pull my phone out of my left pocket, and double check that I still have the photo. I smile as it shows up.

**Chase's POV:**

This all is so confusing, that is makes my head spin.

Bree, I was told is out to get me, along with Adam, Leo, and Donald. Why did I see all those good memories of them, is Bree really my sister. Is Adam my brother, Leo my step-brother, and Donald, my-my father?

What is happening?

All these memories that I don't remember are flying through my head, and I have to sit down to stay steady. Are all these people I'm supposed to hate, I'm actually supposed to love?

Another memory has just resurfaced, but in segments.

_~Memory~_

_"Did you really think I would betray my family?" I asked._

_"You know if you can't beat 'em." Douglas says as he pulls out a ray gun of some sort,_

_"Get down!" I yell to Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport. I pick up a freeze gun, and blast Douglas. He instantly is frozen in a block of ice._

_Mr. Davenport is telling me that I did a good job, and we are all smiling._

_~End of Memory~_

Wait, Douglas is evil, and they are my family!?

I know one thing for sure now. I have to get them all out, no matter what the cost.

**A/N: A decent sized chapter if I do say so myself! This chapter is the one I wrote when I was at my cottage not too long ago. 60 reviews and I'll post the next chapter on Thursday, otherwise it will be posted on Friday. I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this story! I have another list of people to thank and reply to, skip if you like. **

**Thank you to:**

**pinkcrazyness for following**

**Ausllykickforever21 for following**

**Review Replies:**

**shinxshinx1595: That's what I was trying to do in the last chapter.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I hope you enjoyed Bree vs. Chase, and I bet you'll like the next chapter. The next chapter is the one I told you about before.**

**daphrose: Yeah, I don't really like having to read things twice either, but I'm glad it worked out. I actually didn't truly want to have Chase fight Bree, but at the same time I just had to add it. I also pretty much wanted to react that way when I found out about the forth season. Anyway, thanks for you're amazing review! :)**

**beverlie4055: I'm glad you 'luvs it.'**

**Guest: Thank you, and here's more.**

**Toni G Burn: :)**

**goldengirl28: Thank you!**

**Guest: So am I, but the third season isn't even over yet!**

**Tess (Guest): I actually really like doing Bree's POV, so expect more of her's.**

**Ausllykickforever21: Thanks!**

**live. love. life426: Now I bet you can't wait for the Adam and Bree fight! I hoped you liked Bree and Chase's.**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	7. Realizations

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

I watch as Adam suddenly stiffens up in front of me. At first I don't understand why, but I soon figure it out as his eyes become a familiar pixelating green. My eyes widen, and my only thought, is that Adam is now under Douglas's control.

"Wait, why is he under the Triton App, and I'm not?" I ask.

"Because it wouldn't be fun to control two people fighting each other, and I can't chose a winner this way. I want to see you truly fight, and you wouldn't fight each other willingly. Besides, it's more fun this way." Douglas explains.

"Wait, why-" I never get to finish as Douglas yells,

"Start!"

Adam immediately lunges at me, and I barely have enough to move out of the way. Adam then whips back around at me, and prepares to strike. I block his first punch, but his super strength makes it difficult.

The block took more energy than I thought out of me. When Adam strikes again, I don't have enough energy to stop it. His fist collides with the side of my face, and I hear a sickening crunch. My nose explodes with pain, and I can feel warm blood starting to flow out of it. I have a bad feeling it's broken.

I ignore the piercing pain in my nose, and push myself off the ground. I duck in the nick of time, as Adam throws one more punch my way. I use my super speed to quickly drop down, and swipe my foot under Adam's legs, and he falls face first to the ground.

Being caught off guard, Adam grabs my left leg, knocking me down. I am able to avoid contact with my nose. Adam repeatedly kicks me in my side, and then in the stomach. The wind gets taken out of me, and for a minute I can't feel anything.

As soon as I come back to reality, Adam is preparing to use his blast wave at me. I scramble to my feet, and able to get out of the way in time. I can feel as the power of the blast wave slightly hits me in the right leg.

Adam's eyes show his anger, and by the looks of it, he wants to break about every bone in my body. Another blast wave comes my way, and I'm easily able to speed away from it. Suddenly Adam's eyes become red, and it almost takes me a second too much to figure out what he's doing.

Two red-hot lasers come in my direction, and I avoid them. I'm not prepared for Adam to use his heat vision again right after, and I suddenly feel a white-hot pain on my left arm. I look down and see my skin bubbling, and I can't help but gag a little at the scent of my charred skin.

Distracted, Adam is able to use it to his advantage, and I am suddenly slammed into the side of the arena. My head is exploding with pain.

The force of the blast wave, and the impact, causes my head to spin. Black dots swim in my vision, and I try to hold them back.

The pain in my nose, arm, and head are all too much. I can't hold back the dots, and they take over. I fall into a painless, blissful, darkness.

**Donald's POV:**

I can only hope now that Leo has followed my instructions. If he messes up even the simplest part, we may never get out of here. I'm also worried that Leo will ignore everything I said, and try and be the big hero. Which will ultimately get us farther from getting out of here.

I am brought out of my thoughts, by a large slamming sound. I quickly look over to the door, but that's not where the sound came from.

Hudson gives me a puzzled look, which must mean he is confused as to what it is too.

Suddenly, another slamming sound emits, this time closer, and much more familiar. Hudson and I both advert our attention to the door, where Douglas comes out smirking. Before I have the chance to say anything, another figure appears behind him. They look to be carrying something, when they get closer I notice that it's not something, but _someone_!

Through the door comes Adam, who is carrying an unconscious Bree. I rush forward to get a better look, and an shocked at what I see.

Bree has blood flowing freely through her nose, while the her hair on the back of her head is matted with blood. I can't hold back the gasp inside me, she looks horrible!

I advert my eyes, not being able to look anymore, to Adam. I gasp when I see him too, not because he is hurt, but because of his pixelating green eyes. Douglas activated his Triton App!

"Douglas!" I yell enraged.

"Yes?" He says innocently.

"What did you do to them?" I demand.

"I was just curious of who was the superior sibling." He looks over to Bree. "I guess I was right."

I give a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do I have to explain everything?" He sighs. "I made them fight, you know, by using the Triton App."

"Wait, what about Chase?" I ask noticing that he's not there.

"He fought Bree earlier, while she was under the influence in the app, and he wasn't. In this case Adam was under its influence. Don't worry about him Donnie, he should be fine. I mean he only took a few punches to the head. What's there to worry about?" I stare at him wide eyed.

"How could you do this to them?" I ask gesturing to Bree and Adam. "They're your own family!"

"It's not important anymore! What matters now is getting them to do what I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." On that note, Douglas leaves the room with Adam and Bree following.

"Why is your brother like that?" Hudson asks me.

"It's just a grudge has always had for me."

"Why? What did you do?"

That's when I explain what happened between Douglas and I, ending with taking Adam, Bree, and Chase away.

"Ever since then, Douglas has been mad at me. I know he may never be able to understand and realize the truth, but I hope one day I can show it to him."

"He will, I just know it." A girl's voice says. I look over to Lily, who has suddenly decided to join the conversation.

"Why do you think that?" I ask interested.

"I could just tell, wasn't it obvious?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" Her father asks.

"You mean you didn't notice it?" Hudson and I shook our heads. "The way he was showing even the slightest bit worry at Bree. When he was speaking his eyes was occasionally shift to Bree, in hope of her waking up. Also, when he mentioned what happened to Chase, you could tell that he was holding back his worry. He may be showing no mercy on the outside, but on the inside, he's breaking."

I'm left speechless by her words.

"You know, for a nine year old, you're pretty smart. Also kind of deep." I say.

"I'm actually twelve, blame my shortness and rosy cheeks for your thinking." Lily says, chuckling a bit at her words. "Thank you though."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's fine, everyone makes the same mistake."

"Now what? We can't just sit here until your brother possibly comes to his senses." Hudson speaks up, and we give him unsure looks.

"We'll just have to wait and see if my plan works." I say, and they nod in agreement. Leo, I hope you don't mess this up.

**Leo's POV:**

I pace back and forward in the lab. I can't decide if I want to go through with this. At this moment there are many different pros and cons to this plan.

On one side, I could jeopardize the whole rescue plan of Big D's.

On the other hand, I could save them all, and become the hero.

Then again, Big D would be so mad at me.

But, I could be granted more respect and a better job to do from Big D. He could let me go on missions, and maybe even give me my own bionics!

Ugh, why does this have to be so hard?! I would ask my mom, but she would probably tell me not to do it, and lock me in my room.

I look around the lab, deep in thought. If I hadn't given in and gone to my grandma's, they all could be safe at home right now. So many memories of them are floating in my head, but I can't truly picture any right now. Not when they are in serious danger.

I don't say how much Adam, Bree, and Chase mean to me enough. I always wanted a sibling, now I have three! When my mom married Big D, and I accidentally discovered Adam, Bree, and Chase in the lab. My life suddenly became more interesting and exciting.

Big D has also kind of changed my life. If he never married my mother, I would have never met Adam, Bree, and Chase. Also, his inventions may get out of hand a lot, but they too make my life even more exciting. Especially when they get completely out of hand, and go haywire. When they destroy anything in their path, I can't help but say that it's cool.

There are so many secrets and dangers in this world, that I never even knew about. That is, until all of this happened.

I am brought out of my thoughts, by a crashing sound. I accidentally knocked over one of the inventions on the console. Why do I have to be so clumsy? I rush to pick it up, examining it while I do. I don't remember seeing this invention before.

The invention appears to be some kind of ray gun. Gold in color, it looks like it holds the power strong enough to knock out a bionic. Let alone kill someone without them. In the front of the ray gun, there is a dial that you move to select the strength of the ray. From one to ten, ten obviously being the strongest.

After completely examining the ray gun, I come to my final decision. I pull my phone out of my pocket, and open up the picture of the map.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Big D, be ready, I'm coming for you.

**A/N: Sorry I'm kind of posting this later than usual. I was trying to finish a book, but I didn't forget! Oh Leo, you never listen do you? So, Lily is a pretty deep twelve year old. I hope you don't mind my OCs. Let me know what you think of them. The next chapter will be up on Sunday or Monday!**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: Thank you for loving the story!**

**klausgirl4055: I'm so happy you think it's excellent.**

**Guest: I updated, and he did…**

**daphrose: More Douglas concern! There will be more Chase in the next chapter, and you'll find out what he thinks about what happened. Again, thank you so much for your amazing reviews on every chapter! Your reviews always brighten my day, and they are so helpful! :D**

**goldengirl28: I'm glad you love it!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: So, what did you think of Adam vs Bree? Is it as good as you you were hoping for.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Issues

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Bree's POV:**

Pain. That's the first sensation I feel, in my head, arm, and nose. The pain in my arm is more like a throbbing pain now, but it's still there. But, my nose is still screaming with pain, and my head is a piercing pain.

Having not yet opened my eyes, I slowly do so. I can feel the crustiness on my eyelids crack when my eyes open. Even though they are only open slightly, I can still make out the figure of someone leaning over me.

"Bree! You're alright! I was so worried you weren't going to wake up." The figure, who apparently is Adam, says sadly. Something wet suddenly hits my cheek, and I realize that he's crying. I fully open my eyes, and my vision becomes clearer.

I try to say something to him, to reassure him that I'm fine, but no words come out. I realize that my throat is very dry, and my lips are parched.

I do my best to give a weak and small smile at Adam, but it doesn't work so well. My lips are so chapped, that they are cracking at every movement of them. I decide to try and sit up, but it's a big mistake.

I am met with a shooting pain through my arm, blurred vision, and I fall back down. Wincing in the process, Adam gets a worried expression on his face. He puts his hands on my shoulders holding me down, so I don't try and get up again.

"You need to stay down and rest. You went through a lot, and I don't want you to go through more pain." Adam says as he tries to keep me down.

"I-I'm fine," I manage to choke out. Adam gives me a 'not buying it' look.

"Now, where does it hurt?" He asks. I try to tell him, but I end up having to resort pointing with my good arm. Slowly I am able to lift my left arm and point to my right. Then to my nose and head.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Bree," Adam says as he tears up even more.

"Not your fault." I say, against the painful denial of my throat.

"Bree-" I cut him off.

"Triton App, you have no control," I say.

"Okay," he says softly. "You need to rest more."

Adam reaches over, pulls down my eyelids, and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Adam's POV:**

I slowly pull down Bree's eyelids, and she falls asleep.

As I watch here sleeping body, I can't help but realize that no matter what she says, it's my fault. I hurt her, damaged her, and probably scarred her for life. Why couldn't I fight the Triton App? Apparently Chase was able to before, but why couldn't I?

Bree's bloody and bashed nose will haunt me forever now, and there's nothing I can do about. When Douglas deactivated the Triton App, and I realized I was carrying am injured Bree. I didn't know what to say or think, but that I did it to her.

A welt has formed on the back of her head, and it's more noticeable than you would think. It's swelled up a lot, and is a nasty red color. At least it's not bleeding, that's what I was the most worried about.

After ripping off a piece of fabric from my mission suit, I had used it to help some up the blood that was flowing freely from Bree's nose. Right now her nose has finally stopped bleeding, but it left a lot of dried blood.

The only thing I don't know what to do about is the large burn spot on her arm. It is has sort of turned into a reddish, whitish, leathery blob. I don't know much about burns, or anything really, but this one doesn't look so good.

I look down at her pale skin, which appears to be getting whiter at every moment. I out her hand in mine, and I realize how clammy and cool her skin is. I didn't notice that earlier, but I choose not to worry about it.

At the same time, I notice that beads of sweat are appearing on her forehead, yet her skin is cool to the touch. Maybe I should be at least a little worried.

Suddenly her I can feel her pulse speed up. Her heart's racing, and I don't know why! She then starts to breathe very rapidly, and I start to panic.

Bree's eyes snap open, catching me by surprise. She looks as if she's trying to say something, but I don't know what.

"Bree? Bree, what is it?" I ask nervously.

"Numb," she shakily replies.

"What?"

"Arm. Numb." Bree slowly points to the spot where she is burned on her left arm.

"It's numb there?" I ask, but she never gets the chance to respond. As I watch in horror as Bree's eyes roll back into her head, and she falls unconscious.

I then realize that I am still holding her hand, and I quickly feel her pulse. It's become weak, and her breathing is less rapid. In panic, I scream the names of the only people who can help at the moment, even though it may be hopeless.

"Douglas! Chase! Help!"

**Douglas's POV:**

At the sound of my name and Chase's being called for help, I stop what I'm doing. As I walk down the halls, our names are called once more, and I realize that it is coming from Adam. What's going on?

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't the slightest bit worried, but I would never admit it.

I almost run straight into Chase as I reach the room, and for a split second I could swear he was giving me an angry glare. However, I just brush it off, and head in.

Adam is the first thing I see, and I then I see the person he is leaning over, Bree. Adam's eyes are filled up with tears, and I don't know how to respond to that.

"Alright, what happened?" I ask.

"I-I don't know, she was doing better and seemed fine one minute. Then she started having some issues, woke up, complained of numbness, and passed out." Adam explains through tears and choked sobs.

I walk to the cage door, and take a good look at Bree. I then notice the large burn mark on her arm.

"Adam?" He looks up at me expectantly. "Did Bree say where she felt the numbness?" He nods in response. "Where, exactly?"

"Right here," Adam points to the burn mark, and panic builds up inside me. My fingers fumble as I reach for my keys, and unlock the cage door.

"Chase, get her for me." Again, I could swear he gives me a quick glare, but he still obliges. "Bring her to the hospital wing, and I'll meet you there in a minute." Chase, with Bree lying limply in his arms, leaves me only in the prescience of Adam. Who has not moved from his spot, on the floor of the cage, ever since I got here.

"Adam?" He looks up at me with the tears in his eyes. "What exactly were Bree's 'issues'?"

"Well, she, uh, had c-cool skin, and it also felt kind of clammy." He starts through his tears. "She also had a very quick pulse, and rapid breathing. Also, even though she had cool skin, she was sweating."

"Anything else?"

"N-not that I can remember."

"Alright," I say as I close and lock the cage door.

"Wait!" Adam bolts up from his spot. "Can't I come with, and see my sister. So I know what your doing with her, and make sure she's safe?"

"Nope," I say with the least amount of emotion as possible. I leave the room, with a tearful Adam inside.

**Chase's POV:**

I look down at the limp, unconscious form of my, supposed to be, sister. Her pale, cool skin is making me nervous, and I can't help but worry about her well being. What happened?

The hospital wing is on the opposite side of the building, and is hardly ever used. I arrive in the plain white room, and place Bree down on one of the hospital beds. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't exactly call it a hospital wing; it's more of a hospital room.

The only thing in the room is two beds, two night stands, and four plastic white chairs, with two at each bed. Also, there are two overhanging lights on the ceiling that are used to illuminate the room. There are no windows at all, and the whole room is white, from the white-painted walls to the white laminate floor.

This room is so plain, that people who need something to look at, or at least some color, would go crazy or become easily bored. For me, it's perfect for thinking, but that's the last thing on my mind. Everything is so confusing and messed up right now, and I just can't think straight.

I sit down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, and scoot up next to Bree. Her pale face saddens me, and I realize that I could've done that to her, but I didn't. More like I couldn't, but I still fought her, willingly.

If I was any better, I could've actually hurt Bree, but now it's a little too late. That stupid Triton App and Douglas are the reason that this all happened. Me, getting most of my memories back, and Douglas not knowing, I could use to my advantage.

Bree's limp figure lies in front of me, and I feel a tear starting to build up in my eye.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I wish I could've been there to stop it. I know who you are now, you're my sister. You're my amazing and sweet sister, Bree, and Adam is mine, I mean out brother. Even though we may fight and bicker a lot, we still love each other, and are there for each other. Just remember that, please. I miss you." The tear escapes me eye, and falls down my cheek.

The door suddenly slams open, and I wipe the tear from my face. I quickly stand up from my seat and face Douglas.

"Alright Chase, let's find out what the problem is." Douglas' space suddenly darkens. "And I may already know what it is." He then tells me everything that Adam told him about Bree, and my eyes widen as I think I figure out what happened.

"I think I may know too."

"Let's just hope yours is not as bad as mine. What are you thinking?"

I take a deep breath and say, "hypovolemic shock," and Douglas nods in agreement.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! They are honestly fun to do, now I get why people do them so much. I guess it's not just to torture the readers! So, Bree's in shock! What do you think that's going to mean? I apologize that Adam probably seems OOC in this story; I'm just not that good at keeping him completely in character. The update was originally going to be tomorrow, but I won't have time due to my brother's Confirmation. Also, you should be happy to know the next update will be Tuesday, instead of Wednesday. Only because I have my band concert, so see you Tuesday!**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: Thannk you for your review, I'm glad you're loving the story!**

**daphrose: I'm honestly not that good at doing Leo's character, so kind of expect his part to not be so good. I'm so glad that you don't mind the OCs, I was so worried that someone would! Thank you for appreciating them, I've never added any OCs to my stories, so I was worried about them seeming like I wanted them to be the star. This chapter and the next one contain more Chase, so get excited. Also, you're welcome for the review on your story. You fully and completely deserved that review! :D Lastly, it's Sunday, and the next one will be Tuesday. It was a quicker updated than expected. Thanks again for your amazing review! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Well, that's good, because I was hoping that she would be! Describing pain is the one thing I actually am good at, and kind of enjoy. I'm glad Bree's feeling of pain turned out like that. Doing Leo's POV in that last chapter was honeslty the hardest part, and I wasn;t sure how to do it. It's good that you liked it! Thanks for your review!**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	9. Failed Experiments

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

"Hypovolemic shock," I say and Douglas nods in agreement. "What do we do, we're not doctors?"

"Quick, what can you find on hypovolemic shock, and what to do." Before I do, I look at Bree, and gasp. Douglas looks too, and he's it too. Her lips are turning blue and her fingernails too! "Hurry!"

As fast as I can I find what I can on what to do. Once I find everything, I report back to Douglas.

"First, elevate her feet about one foot and keep her warm." Douglas leaves for a minute, then comes back with pillows and blankets. He uses the pillows to elevate Bree's feet, while I cover her up with a couple blankets.

"Okay, now, do you have any actual hospital equipment and/ or medications here?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's all in the room outside here, to your first right." Douglas answers.

"Can you get an IV, along with either dopamine, dobutamine, epinephrine, and/or norepinephrine?" I ask, and Douglas gives me a very confused look. "Oh, never mind, let me do it."

I exit the room, and worry a little about leaving Bree alone with Douglas. The more I think about it, the more I realize that there really is nothing Douglas can or will do.

The room was really easy to find, but it's completely filled and unorganized. How am I supposed to find anything in here? With no better option, I search the room.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, and accidentally being pricked by three different needles. I am able to find an IV, a heart monitor, and some dobutamine. I guess this will have to do.

When I come back, Douglas is standing over Bree. Call me crazy, but he actually looks concerned. I let myself be noticed, and Douglas straightens up instantly.

"Did you find everything?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but you _really_ need to organize that room." I explain. "I swear that I probably knocked over twenty different things."

"Alright, alright, I'll get on that," Douglas says as he puts his hands up I'm surrender. "But let's focus on the task at hand here."

I walk to Bree's side, and get everything hooked up. The whole time Douglas watches with amusement. Finally, I just can't take it anymore.

"What? What is so amusing to you?"

"Nothing, just maybe because you easily know how to do this. While I'm standing here, clueless. There is also the fact that you don't like her, but are so willing to help her." Douglas chuckles evilly as he speaks.

Looking away, and focusing on getting Bree's IV fully hooked up, I don't know what to say. Has he figures out that I got most of my memories back yet? I silently pray that he didn't.

"It's just the way it is." I finally say, not knowing what else to. After that there is complete and utter silence.

After fiddling around with the IV a little more, I finally have it set up. The dobutamine is flowing freely through, and I smile at my success. Lastly, I have to get the heart monitor set up and running, but I suddenly feel dizzy.

"Chase, why do you have those three dots on your arm, because they're bleeding? What happened?" Douglas asks me, getting closer. I quickly look at my left arm, which the sudden movement causes me to wince. I had completely forgotten about my injured arm.

There, on my left arm are three small dots that are leaking specks of blood. I don't feel much pain, just a small stinging from each. That's when I remember getting pricked by those three needles.

"It's nothing; I was just accidentally pricked when I was in that room." I just shrug them off, and try to refocus on the heart monitor. I can't seem to focus straight though as my vision is all distorted.

"Chase, what were you pricked by? Needles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're any of holding any liquid or medicine." I realize that in my hurry, I didn't check.

"I-I'm not sure why?" I never get to hear Douglas's answer, as my knees buckle. Darkness overcomes me, and the ground rushes up to meet me very suddenly.

**Douglas's POV:**

I silently gasp as Chase collapses right in front of me, almost knowing over the monitor. I rush right up to him, and look closely at the prick marks. My suspicion is confirmed, and I wish it wasn't. Where one of the dots is, his skin is changing from a healthy peach to a cool blue. His skin is also starting to feel very cold.

That room didn't just contain medical supplies and medications, but some of my failed experiments. I also think that Chase might have just become a victim of one, but which one? I suddenly realize what I have to do.

I carefully pick up Chase, who lies limply in my arms. His skin is getting colder by the minute! I then go and put Chase in the other bed next to Bree.

After giving one last glance at them both, I leave. After so many familiar turns and hallways, I reach my destination.

In front of me, giving a death stare, is my brother.

"What do you want now?" He asks me angrily, but his expression immediately changes when he sees my worried expression. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute, but first I need your help," I say. He nods slowly in response.

Carefully I walk over to his cage, and pull out my keys.

"Now, don't try anything funny Donnie, or they'll get it." I say as I gesture to the other two people in the room, and I hear Lily shriek quietly as I say that.

"I promise I won't." As he says that, he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright," I say as I fumble with the keys in my hand. When I find the right one, I unlock the cage. I grab onto Donald's arm when he steps out, and close the door right away.

I drag Donald down the hallways, until we reach the hospital wing/ room. I open the door, while still keeping a strong grip on his arm. When I reveal Chase and Bree, Donald gasps. Without realizing it, I loosened my grip, and he goes shooting forward to their side. I try to get my grip back, but I realize that he won't try and escape.

I move closer to the left side of Chase, and Donald looks up at me with sad eyes from the other side. "Wh-what happened?" He asks me.

"Well, you already know what happened to Bree, but she recently went into hypovolemic shock. Chase was able to get everything set up and ready for Bree, except for the heart monitor." I explain.

"So, he was fine enough to do that a little while ago?" Donald asks confused.

"Yes, but everything changed when I noticed these three dots." I lift up Chase's arm and show him the three dots. "They were bleeding, and he told be that he was pricked by needles. I had asked him to get the stuff Bree needed from the room to our right. When he was in there, he had gotten pricked by three different needles. Almost right after I noticed, he fell unconscious. His skin by one of the prick marks started to become blue, and his skin was rapidly getting colder."

I take a deep breath and continue. "That's when I remembered that I keep some failed experiments in there. And that Chase might have become a victim of one." I could swear that Donald's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Douglas, this has gone too far, you need to-" Donald starts.

"I know," I cut him off.

"No, you need to get that-" He stops himself. "You know?"

"Yeah, I know that this has gone a little too far." Donald is about to correct me, but I beat him to it. "Fine, it has gone _way_ too far. Is that better?"

"Much." Donald smiles, but it immediately vanishes. "I'll get Bree's heart monitor set up, while you go find out what was injected into Chase."

I head out the room, and into the one next door.

My eyes almost widen. I can't believe that this is so piled up! Having to scour this room, I get started right away.

After looking at twenty different needles, in ten minutes, I find one with a little blood on it. I grab it, but am disappointed when it is empty. I take it anyway to clean later.

Another ten to fifteen minutes later, I have lost count. I find another one with blood on it, and grab it. I'm not sure if I should be glad or not, when it holds a blue liquid.

As quick as I can, I read the label on it. When I read it, I am unable to hold back my gasp.

**Leo's POV:**

I hop into the helicopter, set on auto-pilot, and put in the coordinates. The helicopter takes off, and I sit back and enjoy the view.

Below me, everyone looks like tiny little ants, and I chuckle to myself. The lights coming from all the buildings look really spectacular. I pass over an arena, and the cheering is so loud that I can slightly hear it from here.

Soon I am flying over the ocean, and I see a small warehouse in the distance. Of course he had to choose a place in the middle of the ocean. Why couldn't it have been in Hawaii?

There is a small clearing, but it's just enough to land the helicopter there. I land with a small thud, and hop out. The sand is wet and mushy under my feet, and is getting stuck to my shoes. I carry on to the door without picking it off.

The ray gun is tucked securely in the inside of my coat, but still loose enough for me to grab easily. If the time becomes necessary for me to use it, I won't think twice to protect my family.

When I reach the door, I slowly open it. The creaking emitting from it, doesn't help my sneaking. In front of my inside, is a much larger lab than Douglas has had in the past.

I slowly and stealthily walk down the hallway in front of me. It opens up into a big room, with two cages inside. Both of the cages give me a sense of déjà vu, and inside each is a person. In one is an older man, with his back turned to me. In the other is about a nine or ten year old girl, who is looking at me with surprise.

They don't appear to be harmful, so I come closer.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I asked you first," she teases.

"Well I asked you second," I play along.

"Well played, I'm Lily." She says.

"I'm Leo, and who's this?" I ask pointing to the man, who is still facing away from me.

"That's my dad, Dr. Albert Hudson." My eyes widen as I recognize his name. He was the doctor for Chase! I approach him, and he looks up at me.

"L-Leo?" He says unsure.

"In the flesh," I joke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue my family, but it looks like I need to rescue you two first. Why are you here?"

"I'd rather not say, but long story short, I was tricked and blackmailed."

"Alright then, where are the keys?" I ask.

"Douglas has them," Lily answers.

That's when I realize, that this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**A/N: I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter, I did not get the chance to check it all. I did a lot of research for a couple of these chapters, so be grateful. :) I did not know how I wanted this chapter to go, but I liked how it did! The next chapter will be posted on Thursday, and I'll explain why then. I've decided to try and shorten the thank you's and review replies.**

**Thank you to: mmhodges12345, KyoumouDBZmjj8, and PercyJacksonfangirl11 for favoriting. Also, thank you to KyoumouDBZmjj8, TwilightMortal, and PercyJacksonfangirl11 for following!**

**Review Replies:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Will Chase be okay? I enjoy playing with people's emotions. *insert evil laugh here***

**Ausllykickforever21: Shock is a life-threatening condition where the body is not giving enough blood flow. **

**beverlie4055 & klausgirl4055: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you love it!**

**daphrose: Yeah, it is kind of fun. ;) I'm glad that you thought it was portrayed accurately, I did a lot of research. Well there was some Chase, but may be not what you expected. I hope Leo turned out well in this chapter! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	10. Finally Free

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Douglas's POV:**

_Experiment: No Pulse_

_Purpose: Makes it feel as if you have no pulse. Can use to trick enemies into thinking you're dead._

_Test Subject: A small dog, possibly a Chihuahua._

_Result: Failure_

_Side Effects: Turned the paw of the dog blue. Possibly some small blue coloring of skin. Otherwise, unknown._

My eyes are wide the entire time I read the label of the needle that was injected into Chase. At the same time I gave the smallest chuckle when I think of how good I am at faking my own death.

Coming out of my quick thought, I rush straight out of the room and into the next. I am shocked by the sight in front of me.

Donald has tears streaming out of his eyes, leaning over a blue Chase.

Wait! A blue Chase?! How did his entire body turn blue in a matter of about fifteen minutes?!

"What happened?" I quickly ask.

Donald looks up at me with sad eyes and says, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I was setting up Bree's heart monitor, and when I finished and looked back, he was like this!" My eyes drift over to where Bree is placed, and her heart monitor is perfectly set up. Everything's normal, for Bree's heart rate that is. Nothing else is at this moment, and I don't know if 'normal' will ever be the word to describe all our lives.

"What's in your hand?" Donald suddenly asks me. I look down at the needle in my right hand, and I toss it over to him. He is barely able to catch it.

"Is this what was injected into Chase?"

"Yeah, but the only side effect recorded on their is the blueness of the skin."

"Did it ever go away?" I look away, guilty. "Douglas, what did you do?" He suddenly gasps. "Did you kill the dog?"

"What? No, no, no, why would I kill it? It wasn't dying."

"You tried to kill my son."

"_My_ son, Donnie. Always has been, and always will be."

"So, what did you do with the dog?"

"Well, since there was no use in keeping it. I kind of, might have, sort of, dropped him off at the animal shelter and ran." Donald was listening to me intensely, but is taken aback by that.

"You didn't _keep_ the dog?! Didn't you want to know what happened, what if there are more side effects? Ones that could cause serious damage. Douglas, when will you ever realize what you have done?" I'm not sure what to say after that.

"Show me to your lab, I might be able to find an antidote." I am still speechless, so I just nod and lead him out of the room. We go down a couple hallways, and onto a hidden elevator.

The whole elevator ride is filled with awkward silence, until I decide to break the ice. "I didn't know it would go this far. I never knew that any of this was going to happen."

"How could you? But it all needs to stop, now."

The elevator ding and its door opening, stops me from having to respond. I am very grateful for that, because I have no idea what I would've said.

"Nice lab, better than your others." Donald compliments as he looks around. I would say that I am particularly proud of this lab.

The walls are all a light gray, and the floor is concrete. In the back right are three capsules, along with a small computer area next to them. Smack dab in the middle of the room is my main cyber desk, which right now is cluttered with multiple piles of paper. The back left of the room is where the emergency exit is, along with a self-destruct button. You have to break the glass, however, to get to it.

On the left wall are multiple screens that show the footage from my security cameras, so I can keep a close eye on everything. There is a lounging chair placed in front of them, where I tend to sit to watch or rest. Finally, on the right there is a counter with some inventions and weapons I have been working on. Along with those, there is a science area set up for my experiments that I sometimes do.

"You work over there," I say as I point to the area. Donald nods and places himself on one of the two bar stools set up in front of it. "You can also keep an eye on Bree and Chase from there. I have one of my security cameras set up in there." I point to a specific one on the far bottom right. "Here, I'll put it on the big screen."

I forgot to mention that I have a large screen in the middle of all the security footage, where I can watch TV or a specific camera.

I rush over to the cyber desk, and type in a few things. Instantly, the footage of Bree and Chase is shown on the big screen, and nothing seems to have changed. Donald doesn't move, he just keeps examining the needle.

"I'll just leave you, so, yeah." I awkwardly walk away.

"Thank you," I come to a haunt as Donald says that.

"Um, you're welcome?" I say unsurely as a small smile creeps on my face.

"Don't think that I forgive you, though." The smile fades, but is still there the slightest bit.

I sigh, and say, "I know." Without another word, I head into the elevator, and leave him to his work.

**Adam's POV:**

A bright light wakes me up, and my eyes take a minute to adjust to the light. When they do, I am met by the smiling face of Leo holding a flashlight in my face. I bolt straight up, and rush over to hug him, but I run straight into the cage. Leo winces as I hit face, but I don't feel any pain.

"Leo! How did you get here?" He is about to answer, but I stop him. "No, wait, don't answer that yet. Can you get me out of here?" He smiles and jiggles some keys in front of my face. A smile instantly grows on my face.

"How did you get those?" I ask excitedly. I am practically jumping; I can't wait to get out of here.

"It wasn't as hard as you may think," he starts. "Would you believe that Douglas was dumb enough to leave them on a table inside the hospital room?" His smile suddenly darkens. "I saw Bree and Chase, Adam, they don't look so good." Realization suddenly hits me, and my smile disappears.

"Are they okay? Wait, what happened to Chase? He seemed fine to me last time I saw him, besides the fact that he lost his memories. Otherwise he looked fine, what happened?" Leo shakes his head.

"I have no idea, sorry. I was searching for Douglas when I came across the room. The door was closed, but a beeping coming from inside craved my curiosity. So I went in, and was shocked by the sight. Bree was so pale, and was hooked up to a heart monitor, which is where the beeping was coming from. But Chase, poor, poor, Chase, I didn't know what to think when I saw him."

"What do you mean?"

"His whole body was blue! I had rushed forward, and touched his skin. It was freezing! He wasn't even shivering, which worried me. That's when I had noticed the keys on the table next to Bree. Not wanting to get caught, I had grabbed the keys and rushed out of there, not looking back." My eyes weld up with tears.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Adam. Here, let me get you out." Leo fingers through the various keys, trying a multiple of them on the lock. I start to get annoyed after the eleventh one.

"How many keys does a guy need?" He asks frustrated. Finally I hear a triumphant '_click' _of the lock and Leo silently cheers, "Yes!" He pulls the cage door open, and I rush out to hug him.

I must've hugged him a bit too hard, as Leo starts struggling in my arms to get free. I release him, and he gasps a bit for air. "Sorry."

"It's-It's fine," Leo says through gasps.

"Now, where's Douglas? I ought to pound him for what he did."

"I'm not sure, but there are a couple other people we have to free first."

"Alright."

"Follow me," Leo says as I follow him out of the room and down some halls. He leads me through a door and into a large room. In the middle of the room are two cages, containing two completely different people. One has a young girl, and the other contains a familiar looking man.

The girl looks at me with curiosity, while the man still has his back turned to me.

"Who are they?" I whisper/ ask Leo.

"Well, you should already know Dr. Hudson." I suddenly remember him, he was Chase's doctor. "While the other is his daughter, Lily." She gives me a small wave.

Leo walks up to Dr. Hudson's cage first, trying multiple keys. I get annoyed once more by the multiple tries, but he finally gets the door open on the eighth key. Dr. Hudson suddenly stands up to face us, with a very surprised look on his face.

"You got the keys?" He asks.

"Duh," Leo says as had jiggles the key in Dr. Hudson's face, who swats them away. "Don't doubt me." Dr. Hudson only smiles and promptly walks out of his cage.

Next, Leo tries to open Lily's cage, and it only takes three tries before it does. I am so grateful for that. Lily pops out of her cage, and straight into her dad's arms. Leo and I share a smile.

After they release, Lily runs and gives Leo a hug as well. "Thank you, thank you. You've freed us!" She yells excitedly.

"I'm still confused. How did you get here in the first place?" I ask.

Dr. Hudson is about to talk, when I remember why he's there. "You, don't talk. I still have a bone to pick with you." It shuts him up when I crack my knuckles as I speak.

"Adam, what do you mean?" Leo asks, and I suddenly remember that he doesn't know that this guy is a big backstabber.

"Since you don't know, let me tell you what that this guy has done. He's the reason that Chase is here in the first place. He's the one that kidnapped Chase, and brought him here to Douglas." Leo instantly gives a death stare at Dr. Hudson. "I know, because he left a note explaining."

Leo and I glare directly at Dr. Hudson, but Lily suddenly intervenes.

"Don't you remember, though, that he only did it because Douglas kidnapped me? He had blackmailed my dad into bring Chase here, only because he wanted to save me." Lily explains.

"Whoops, I guess I kind of forgot about that part." Leo gives me a small glare. "Hey, in my defense I was still kind of woozy after being knocked out when Bree told me." I put my hands up in surrender, and Leo gives me a small punch in the arm.

"Well, leaving that out almost made me want to rip this guy to shreds." Leo complains.

"Sorry?" I say unsurely.

"It's fine," the three of them all say, almost in sync.

"Well now that's cleared up, I'm still confused on one thing." Leo says.

"What?" Dr. Hudson asks.

"How did she get here?" Leo asks as he points to Lily, and her face instantly pales.

"So, how did you get here?" Her dad asks, very interested.

"Um, uh, do we really have to talk about this now?" Lily asks, hoping to ignore the question.

"Lily, sweetie, what did happen? You do realize you're going to have to tell us sooner or later. You might as well do it now, and get it over with." Her dad tries to convince her.

Lily shifts her eyes at us, biting her lip unsure. Finally, she sighs, and says. "Alright, I'll tell you."

**Lily's POV:**

"Alright, I'll tell you." I finally give in, and they all smile. I was really hoping that this would never come up on conversation, but I guess it didn't work out how I hoped.

"Let me set the scene for you. Imagine walking through the cramped hallway of the eighth grade wing, even though you're a seventh grader. Well, that's what I was doing, because, lucky me, that's where I have my advanced English class. I'm considered the shortest one in my grade, and I am usually mistaken as a sixth grader."

"At my school the eighth graders jus adore picking on the sixth graders, so that's what was happening. Nothing too major, though, just knocking my supplies out of my hand, pushing me into the sides of lockers, and stuff like that, but nothing that would truly hurt me." I look over to my dad for a moment, and he is looking at concerned. I had never told him about this before, because I was afraid that he would call the school.

"Well, I was sitting in class, when I had realized I was missing my notebook. It had fallen when my stuff was knocked down, and I had forgotten to pick it up. So, I was excused to go get it. The hallway was completely empty, which is strange, because it usually never is. It felt nice getting to walk through the empty halls with no one pushing or shoving you. I looked all over for my notebook, and strangely I found it next to the back door that we rarely ever use."

"I went over to pick it up, but a foot stepping on it stopped me. When I looked up, I saw that Douglas man looking down at me, with a friendly smile on his face." I suddenly stop myself, realizing I have forgotten to mention something.

"I should mention that I am an extremely gullible person, which is why this next part happens. You see, Douglas kindly picked up my notebook for me, and gave it back to me. I thanked him, and started to walk away, when he stopped me. He told me that he was a colleague of my dad's, and that something had happened to him."

"He explained that he was in an ambush at his hospital, and was injured. I was skeptical at first, but when he mentioned the hospital I figured he was telling the truth. No one knows that my dad works at a hospital, you know, it being top secret and all." I stop to take a breath, and continue on.

"He said that my dad had requested to see me immediately, and I believed him. Douglas led me out the back door, and into his helicopter. The helicopter made this seem even more true. He then flew me here, instead of the hospital, and before I could do anything, he knocked me out. I woke up in the cage, and had been in there ever since then." When I finish I avoid eye contact with them, and the look on my face is pure guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" My dad asks, coming toward me, but I back away.

"Because of how stupid I was! You have always to be careful around strangers, let alone get I a vehicle with one!" I yell at him, making eye contact again. I can slightly feel hot tears pricking my eyes.

"Lily, none of this was your fault. That story was really believable, and I would've even fell for it." Leo says, trying to comfort me.

"Me too," my dad says, as I let him put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Same here," Adam says joining in. All three of them try to comfort me, and I finally realize the truth.

I give my dad a hug, with tears still coming out of my eyes. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry Dad." I says as I cry into his shirt. He rubs comforting circles around my back.

"Sh, sh, it's okay." He says. I let go, and step back. "Is possible for us to leave at all?" Leo suddenly smiles and gestures to a door behind us.

"Thank you so much for all of this, you have all been so kind and helpful. I don't know if we'll ever be able to repay you." My dad says smiling.

"It's fine, there will be no need." Leo suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smaller set of keys. "Here, use the gold colored key to fly the helicopter outside. You can just set it on autopilot, and set in the coordinates in the gps." My dad grabs the keys and smiles.

"Thank you, again." He says. "Goodbye, until we meet again." My dad starts leaving, but I stay back.

"I'll meet up with you in a second." I say, and my dad nods and leaves. I rush up to Leo and Adam, and give them a big hug. "Thank you both so much for helping, you are amazing, don't you forget that."

"We won't," Adam smiles.

"And whatever you do, don't ever give up." I say with a big smile. "I also hope you're siblings get better soon. I wish them and you the best of luck." On that note I give them gone last hug, and wave goodbye as I leave.

I slowly close the door behind me, smiling, and rush into the helicopter to meet back up with my father. He smiles at me, and we head home.

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for making you wait more than a week, but I can explain! First, the chapter was meant to be posted on Thursday, but I was busier than expected. Then right after school on Friday I had left for my cottage until late on Monday. Then, yesterday I had to work the whole time after school on my Greek mythology video for English. Finally, when I went to finish the last little bit of the chapter that I had been working on at my cottage, the whole thing was gone! I had to re-write the entire chapter, but on the bright side, it ended being longer than originally. So, so sorry! I promise I will have a chapter up either tomorrow or Friday! **

**So, extra-long chapter! I honestly did not plan on giving Lily a POV in the story, but I decided it was fitting. I also wanted to do that for her exit. You know, one last hurrah!**

**Thanks to Avengers13 for favoriting, and to Avengers13 and Pond-88 for following!**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055 & Avengers13: I'm so glad you love it!**

**daphrose: I feel so bad for leaving you on the top of that emotional rollercoaster for so long! I too honestly enjoy the research, I learn so many things that I didn't know. It also interests me a lot! That virtual scream I could hear ringing in my head, and it makes me feel even worse for making you wait so long. Again, I am SO sorry for making you wait and survive this long without the next chapter. You honestly don't know how bad I feel. Wow, I've said that a lot. Anyway, thanks for you amazing and interesting review! :P**

**Percyjacksongirl11: Well, I didn't exaclty updated as soon as expected, but better late than never, right? *cue unimpressed silence***

**Dirtkid123 (Guest): Sorry, it just had to be done. *evil grin***

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I do enjoy playing with people's feelings.**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	11. Awake

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Donald's POV:**

Nothing's working! I don't even understand how Douglas could have made this. It's pretty much impossible, and in a small way, I'm impressed.

I've been examine and testing the clear blue liquid for the past half an hour, and have yet to come up with any possible way to create an antidote. It's becoming useless, but I will never give up. Not on Chase, not on Bree, and certainly not on my family.

I take a small dropper, and add a tiny amount of the liquid into a Petri dish. I mix in a couple other chemicals, and a small cloud puffs up. Another failure. I swat my hand, trying to fan it away. As soon as my hand makes contact, my skin stings like I have been stung by twenty bees in the same spot. I give a muffled scream as the pain deepens.

My eyes dart around the room, looking for a first aid kit. I find it tucked slightly away under the computer desk. Why would he put it there? I don't waste my time trying to figure it out, and I rush over.

Inside I find exactly what I don't need, such as Band-Aids, wipes, gauze, etc. I look back at my hand, and the burning has gotten twice as bad. My skin is beat red, and is almost sizzling.

Panicking, I notice two doors in the room, and hope for a miracle. The first one is a bust, as it is only filled with cleaning supplies. I think luck had a lot to do with what was behind the second door.

A chemical shower and an eye wash are placed right before my eyes. I waste no time in turning on the shower, and sticking my hand underneath. I notice the difference right away, as my skin cools and the stinging starts to fade.

I wait another minute, until the stinging has disappeared. When it does, I turn off the shower and get back to work. As I walk back into the lab, my eyes drift to the live stream from Bree and Chase's room.

Nothing seems to have changed, but I suddenly notice something. It was so quick, and so small, that I'm not even sure that I saw it. Then, it happens again, Bree's hand gives a tiny twitch. I drop everything, and rush to the elevator.

The elevator doesn't feel as if it goes fast enough, and it feels like an eternity until the elevator finally dings at the floor. I head down the now familiar hallways, to the room. Inside, I find Bree's hand has moved into a fist, and I smile.

I am instantly at her side, leaning over her. I grip her hand that she had not moved.

"Bree, honey, can you hear me?" I ask, silently praying for an answer. At least some type of movement for an answer.

There's nothing.

I suddenly feel a tightness on my hand, and I look down. Bree's hand is wrapped around mine. She can hear me!

I keep my one hand intertwined with hers, as I take my other and stroke her face.

"You're going to be alright. I knew you would." I whisper to Bree, hoping that she can still hear me.

I sit down in silence, listening only to the sound of Bree's heart monitor.

"Mr-Mr. Davenport?" A small voice chokes out. I quickly look up, and see Bree's brown eyes slowly cracking open. A smile is instantly plastered on my face.

"Bree!" I practically yell, and she winces at my voice. I silently and quickly apologize to her.

"It's-" she takes a gulp of air, "fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a bus. What-" another gulp "happened?"

"You don't remember?" She slowly shakes her head, but it looks like it took a lot of energy out of her.

"You passed out, and it tuned out that you went into hypovolemic shock. Turns out that burn on your arm, was much more serious that you may think." Her eyes drift down to her arm, where the burn is located.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright." She looks over to the bed where Chase is located, and her mouth flies open.

"What-what happened to him?" Her face is stricken with worry and confusion.

With no other choice, I explain everything that had happened to Chase while she was unconscious. Bree's face shows multiple emotions throughout the story, and she ends with the look of complete and utter worry.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm-" I give a breath. "I'm not sure. I'm trying everything I can, Bree, but I'm just not sure." Her worry and sadness deepens.

"There has to be-" She yawns suddenly, her eyelids dropping.

"You need to rest. I'll come back later." I say as I release my hand from hers, and her eyelids finally drop. Bree then falls into a, hopefully, restless sleep.

I stand up, and advance over to Chase's bedside. I place my hand on his, but instantly jerk it back. He's freezing! I know he was before, but he was somehow able to get even colder. A big problem is also that he's sweating, and not shivering. That worries me.

"Chase..." I sigh. "How could I have let any of this happen?"

I stare down at Chase's pale blue lips, pale blue skin, and his stiff, frozen hair which has little pieces of ice appearing. This reminds me of the time a little after Leo had discovered Adam, Bree, and Chase in the lab. Right before they had went on their first mission, and it was actually the day this happened.

I was testing how well they could stand up to harsh weather and temperatures. Chase had gone first, and he was set to Antarctic. I ended up getting distracted by the run-away train of mine, and I left him in there too long. He looked so cold, and could barely move, he was so frozen!

At least then, he was shivering, and aware to the cold. Now, he is totally and completely oblivious to it.

The only thing I can do now is hope to be able to figure out an antidote. Also, hope that this doesn't get any worse.

I leave, heading back to the elevator, and to the lab. I have chosen not to tell Douglas about Bree, because I can't risk anything. The elevator dings, and I head back to my hopeful task.

**Leo's POV:**

Adam and I watch the door close, as Lily and her father leave. Hopefully, never having to return.

"Now what?" Adam asks.

"We find Bree, Chase, and Big D, without getting caught by Douglas."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I have no idea," I say with a sigh.

"We could just wait until it's night, and it will be too dark for Douglas to see us!" Adam says triumphantly.

"Adam, it's night right now! There are lights in here, which keep it lit. Plus, if the lights were out, how would we be able to see?" Adam looks like he's trying to figure out a way to respond, but failing.

"Never mind, let's just go, and remember to avoid Douglas. Now, lead the way." Adam looks at me confused.

"Why me?"

"Because, you know this place better than me, and you've been here longer."

"I actually don't know this place as well as you may think. Didn't you say that you know where Bree and Chase are?"

"Adam, I was actually hoping to find Big D first. I'm just not sure if you want to or should see them yet." I admit.

"I want to see them."

"But, Adam I-"

"No, you're taking me to them. I need to see them Leo, I just have to." Adam's eyes are starting to tear up.

"Fine, fine, I'll take you, but you won't like it."

"I'll take my chances."

"Alright, follow me." I head down a hallway, with Adam not too far behind. I move through the partially familiar twists and turns of the hallways. Finally, we reach the hospital room.

"Now, Adam, are you sure you want to do this? You can back out now if you want?" I ask, silently hoping he does. I honestly am the one who doesn't want to go in again, I just can't look at them. The pained, and pale look of their faces, makes my heart break.

"I'm sure." Adam replies, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Alright," I say as I twist the doorknob and open the door. Inside, I realize that something seems different. I look over at Bree, who is looking relatively better. While Chase's condition seems to has deteriorated. His skin is completely blue, and he is sweating profusely. However, last time I checked, his skin was ice cold.

Adam doesn't take a second hesitation in running over Chase's side. He places his hand on Chase's, but jerks back suddenly. I rush forward to find out why.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask urgently, and reach over to touch Chase's hand, but Adam holds it back. "Why'd you do that?"

"His skin is so cold, that could go numb from it." Adam tilts his head to the side. "But why is he sweating?"

"I-I don't know." I look over at Adam, who's eyes are brimming from tears.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sorry Adam, but I don't know."

"I've been wondering the same thing," a sad voice says from behind us. Adam and I whip around, and our mouths gape open. Staring at us, eyes open, and looking better, is Bree.

**Bree's POV:**

"Is he going to be alright?" I small, sad, yet familiar voice asks. I slowly open my eyes, and am shocked at what I see. Leo and Adam are standing over Chase, tears shining on their eyes.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I don't know," Leo answers.

"I've been wondering the same thing." I say, deciding to make myself noticed. The both of them quickly turn around, and stare me, mouths agape.

"Bree!" Leo yells as he rushes towards me, and I wince at the loudness of his voice. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I say, my voice sounding raspy.

"Are you alright? How long have you been awake? Did you hear everything we were saying? Have you-" Leo starts listing questions, but I cut him off.

"Leo, Leo, I'm feeling better. I have been awake for only about a minute now, but I woke up a little while ago." I say, hoping for no more questions.

"You did?"

"Well, yeah, and I was met by the face of Mr. Davenport."

"Wait, do you know where he is?"

"No, he didn't say much, just that he is trying to make an antidote for Chase."

"You know what happened?" Adam's voice pops up. I had almost forgotten that he was here, I guess he was a little too shocked to say anything.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Mr. Davenport had explained everything to me."

"Well..." Leo says.

"Well what?" I ask.

"Well, what happened to him?" Adam asks urgently.

"Happened to who?" I ask very confused.

"To Chase!" Leo yells at me, and I have to cover my ears at his loudness. "Sorry, but what did happen to Chase?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I apologize, and explain everything that Mr. Davenport had told me about what happened to Chase. Throughout the story, Leo gives a various amount of gasps.

"So, we don't know what's going to happen to him? Like, if he's going to get any other symptoms, or if he's going to wake up?" Leo asks when I finish.

"Sorry, but yes."

"Okay," Leo sighs.

After that, we are met by an awkward amount of silence.

"Do you know where Mr. Davenport is?" Adam asks, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, he didn't exactly mention that. All I know is that he's in Douglas's lab, working on the antidote." I reply.

"That's okay, we can just find him ourselves." Leo sighs.

"Or I could just show you the way." A voice says from the door frame, and we all look over. There standing smugly in the door frame, is Douglas.

**A/N: Well, I am terrible at updating on time. I was really busy with different school related things, such as studying for all my tests and quizzes, going on a field trip all day Saturday, etc. This week is my last, then a week break, then I have government for five hours, four days a week, for six weeks! I don't have a specific date for my next update, so watch my profile to find out. So, nothing much else to say about that… **

**Yay! Bree's awake, but what will Douglas think? Will he actually show Adam and Leo where Donald is? Or will he lead him into another trap? Well only I know! I kept meaning to add this in another chapter, but I have a chance for you to get a sneak peek at the next chapter! To get this, you just have to tell me what "The Outsiders" book reference/ quote I used in the ninth chapter was. If you're right, I will send you the sneak peek! Good luck! :)**

**Thank you to catfloppy24 for favoriting and following!**

**Review replies:**

**beverlie4055 & klausgirl4055: I'm so glad that you love it!**

**daphrose: I'm just guessing, but I have a feeling that this wait made you react the same way as the other. Sorry about that… Anyway, I would never have killed the dog, it would just be too cruel. I'm so, so happy that Lily seemed realistic, and had a realistic personality too! Well, Bree is okay, but what about Chase? *insert evil grin* I would also like to say that what you said you would do to Donald, made me laugh so loud. My mom ended up giving me a weird look, but I don't care! :) I would also like to thank you so much for adding me to your favorite authors list, and for all the nice things you said about me on your profile! :D (I hope this reply wasn't so long, I had to rewrite it after the website crashed on me)**

**Avengers13: I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm so glad you loved Lily's backstory, because I wasn't so sure about it at first. Thanks for your nice review! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	12. Different Pain

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Leo's** **POV:**

My hands fly up and cover my mouth, to hold back my gasp. How could Douglas have snuck up on us so easily? I guess we weren't paying the best of attention.

"Surprised?" He laughs. "Don't be, I've been watching you the whole time. I'm surprised it took me speaking, just for you to notice me." I narrow my eyes at him.

"So, let me guess. Now that you've found us, you're going to take Adam and I away. Then we're going to escape again, and until Bree and Chase have recovered, it will repeat. Then when will defeat you, and you'll get taken away forever." I guess, giving a smug smile.

"And then I escape once again, and everything repeats. Am I not wrong?" Douglas guesses laughing, but his expression suddenly becomes serious. "But it's not like that this time. I actually want to help you, because I guess I'm starting to realize the truth. I honestly never meant for this to go this far." We all give him a non-believing look.

"Okay, okay, I'm not asking for you to forgive me, just give a chance." He pleads.

"How are you going to do that?" Adam asks.

"I'll bring you to Donald. How about that?"

I look over to Bree, hoping for her to help me decide if I should believe him. But, she's fast asleep. She must've fallen asleep while we were talking.

So, I look over to Adam, who has suddenly become very interested in his shoelaces. I don't think he's purposely trying not to help. I think he actually is interested in them, because he has crouched down to play with them.

"Alright," I sigh, "but you need to hand over all your weapons."

"Really? I have so many hidden all over this place. Giving you the ones on me won't make a difference." He says.

"Um, well then..." I don't know what to say or do.

"Why don't I just show you to Donald, while you figure out your demand that has no purpose." On that note, he turns on his heels and leaves.

I reach over and pull on the back off Adam's shirt, making him jump up.

"What? What happened?" He asks frantically looking around.

"Come on." I urge by grabbing his sleeve, and pulling him out the door.

We immediately catch back up with Douglas, who wastes no time leading us down the various hallways. He leads us straight to the elevator, which I didn't even know was here.

Douglas presses the button to go down. It feels like forever until the elevator dings, and the doors open. We all step inside, Douglas pushes a button, and an eerie silence follows.

The elevator ride feels longer than the wait for it, if that's even possible. But the elevator finally comes to a stop, and it opens up. Standing before us, with happiness and shock in his eyes is:

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam yells and charges forward, giving a huge bear hug.

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I had been so engrossed in my work, that I hadn't been paying attention to anything around me, which includes the monitors. So, I hadn't noticed Adam and Leo coming, and the same goes for Douglas.

But I don't care about any of that, because I getting so close to a breakthrough.

When the elevator dings, I stop what I'm doing and rush over. The doors open revealing Adam, Leo, and Douglas, and I don't know what to think. I'm overcome by shock that Adam and Leo here, and happiness that they're okay. I don't feel anything for Douglas, maybe a bit of hatred.

"Mr. Davenport!" Adam yells, as he rushes forward and tackles me in a gigantic bear hug.

"Adam. Can't. Breathe." I squeak out, and Adam instantly releases.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's fine." I say, but then give a puzzled look. "Why are you here all of a sudden?"

"We originally were going to come and find you." Leo starts, gesturing to him and Adam. "But Douglas found us before we could look. He actually brought us here."

I look to Douglas to know if it's the truth, but he just shrugs and nods.

"Alright, but why did you want to find me?" I ask confused.

"Well, at first it was to escape, but now it's to know how the antidote is coming." Leo explains, and I sigh.

"You told them?" I ask Douglas, who puts his hands up in surrender.

"They already knew by the time I got there."

"Got where?"

"They were in the room with Bree and Chase, talking to Bree. Who, by the way, has woken up, if you didn't know." I keep my mouth shut, not wanting him to know that I did know, but chose not to tell him.

"I'm sorry you two had to see them like that." I apologize giving Adam and Leo a small hug.

"It's fine Big D, we're okay." Leo says.

"Yeah, we're tough," Adam smiles.

"I know you are, but this is different. Bree may seem okay, but she's only awake. She still suffered from shock, and is slowly recovering." I stop for a minute, choosing my words carefully. "While Chase's condition is slowly deteriorating, and I have no idea how to stop it. We've never had to suffer this, it's so different." I sniffle a bit when I finish.

"Don't worry Big D, we're here for you." Leo says, trying to put his arm around my shoulder, but failing. "Why don't we stay with you, and help. With all four of-" Leo stops suddenly, looking over at Adam, who is shoving pencils in his ears. "Correction, _three_ of us. We can figure out this antidote, alright?"

"I guess." I sigh.

"Wait, wait, I never agreed to any of this." Douglas complains, shaking his hands at us.

"You got us into this mess, now you have to get us out." He huffs, but obliges. "Good, now I've been coming close to what I think may be a major breakthrough. Come look at this." I urge and the two follow.

I suddenly think of something. "Adam, can you watch the monitor for us?" I ask, and he gives me a quick solute, before following through.

"Now, back to what I was saying..."

**Third Person POV:**

Heat.

It's the only thing Chase can feel. It's almost as of his entire body has been set ablaze. He can slightly feel the sweat dripping down his face.

There are muffled voices around him, but he can't figure out who they are. They aren't there very long, and soon, they have disappeared.

Chase can't move, can't truly think, he can't even speak!

He can't register anything, and probably will not remember anything. _If_ he wakes up.

Nothing happens for a while, but suddenly something new happens. In this case, new is not good.

It feels as if hundreds of knives are being pried into Chase's skin. He can't groan or scream, even though his throat is begging him to. He wonders if he's bleeding, but he highly doubts it.

For a split second his voice is magically able come out. A pained scream emits, but he doubts anyone can hear it.

The pain suddenly increases, and Chase is unable to do anything to stop it. Every thought and feeling suddenly disappears.

While Chase suffers, Bree is doing better.

She never truly fell back asleep, because she just didn't want to become a part of the conversation. Her eyes peal open, and they dart around the room.

Her eyes land on Chase and her expression saddens. He's suffering so much, and there is nothing she can do to help. She can only hope that the antidote is found.

A sudden movement in Chase surprises Bree, and she doesn't have a moment to react. A short, but pained scream emits from his mouth. Bree's eyes widen, as she realizes that her brother is in pain.

Her whole body aches, but that doesn't stop Bree from carefully pushing herself off the bed. Her feet hit the cold laminate floor, and she winces as her whole body collects goose bumps. Bree still charges on, but isn't very fast.

Bree takes slow steps to the door, and has to occasionally stop to steady herself. When she reaches the door frame, she has to stop to catch her breath. Bree knows that she shouldn't be up, but the determination to help her brother keeps her going.

The whole time down the hallways, Bree is leaning against the wall for support. The only flaw to her plan, besides the struggle of walking, is she has no idea where to go. There are so many hallways, and Bree has to guess every time she chooses one.

It had to be luck that led Bree straight to the elevator. With a new goal, Bree rushes to it, and pushes the button. Almost immediately the elevator opens, allowing Bree to step inside. When she does, however, her vision becomes cloudy. Bree tries her best to ignore it, but it doesn't work.

The elevator comes to a stop, and Bree tries to step out. The world spins around her, and her knees weaken. Bree can slightly hear muffled voices and footsteps come her way, but she doesn't know if they ever reach her. Bree's knees give out, and she tumbles into darkness.

The scene that unfolds in front of the three truly shocks them. One second they are busy figuring out the cure and the next the elevator door opens, and Bree comes falling out.

Mr. Davenport is the first to her side, but isn't fast enough to catch when she hits the ground.

"How did this happen?" Leo asks rushing forward.

"Yeah, Adam was..." Mr. Davenport's voice trails off as he notices that Adam has fallen fast asleep in his chair. "Adam!" He yells and Adam suddenly jerks to attention.

"Huh? What?" He looks around frantically and confused. Douglas, now joining the conversation, goes over and hoists Adam out of the chair by his ear. Douglas then drags him over to the others.

"Ow," he complains.

"Adam, why did you fall asleep?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Um, I was tired?"

"I gave you a job, and now look what happened because you decided to take a nap." Mr. Davenport says gesturing to Bree.

Adam gasps and covers his mouth. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but we would've if you had been watching!" Mr. Davenport yells at him. "I can't believe you were so inconsiderate!" Adam gives him a confused look. "Thoughtless, selfish, need I say more!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Adam starts, sniffling a bit.

"You never mean to! This is all happening because of you! For once in your life, could have not messed up or been so thoughtless!" As soon as those words leave Mr. Davenport's mouth, he wishes they hadn't. Slowly he covers his mouth.

"Adam, I didn't mean-"

"Don't try to take it back. We all know that you did mean it." With that, Adam runs into the still open elevator with tears in his eyes.

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating soon, but I did explain that in my last author's note. School is out for me, but I am taking a government course starting next week for six weeks. So, updating will be slow for a while, sorry. I worked on this chapter all last night, and I promise that another will be up within the next couple days or so. Keep watching my profile to know.**

**Poor Adam! The same goes for Bree and Chase. :( The last POV was sort of confusing, sorry. If you don't understand the name of the title for this chapter, it is because Chase and Bree are suffering physical pain, while Adam is suffering mental pain. Also, good news, the next chapter wil be more around Chase!**

**Thank you to pershipping-daikari12 and cupcaketiff123 for favoriting!**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: I'm so happy you think it's excellent!**

**daphrose: I do believe you on that, and I have done it before too. I get it on the "okay" thing, so I sort of incorporated that into this chapter. She is getting better, but not exactly okay as in perfectly fine. Now Donald is going to be terrified of you, and what others will do when they read about what he did to Adam. Yeah, I guess the whole updating soon thing didn't really work out. Also, just like my mother, the puppy dog eyes don't work on me. (Just kidding, those make me feel so guilty.) ;)**

**Avengers13: I probably made you more worried about Chase. You will actually know more about him in the next chapter! **

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm glad you liked the ending, because I'm not that good at keeping Douglas in character! :)**

**catfloppy24: Surprises are my favorite thing to write, because they tend to catch people off guard, and I love that! Thank you! **

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	13. Understanding

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I can't believe I just said that. Great, now I feel guilty, but I can't worry about finding Adam just yet. My main focus needs to be on the unconscious Bree.

I slide my arms under Bree, and pick her up bridal style. She feels so fragile in my arms, but I can't help but wonder why she came down here in the first place. It must be important, or she wouldn't have put herself through this.

"Leo, can you get the elevator please?" I ask, and Leo rushes over and presses the elevator button. "Thanks." The elevator dings open, and we all get in.

"What about working on the cure?" Leo asks me.

"We'll put Bree back on her bed, and then we'll come back down and get back to work." I explain. "And Leo, your new job is to watch the monitors, okay?"

"But what about Adam?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Alright." The elevator comes to a stop, and we all exit. Douglas leads us back to the hospital room, because he knows the way the most.

We reach the room, and nothing looks any different, besides from the fact that one bed is empty. I place Bree down in the bed, and now everything looks the same. I decide not to reattach her IV that she pulled out, probably without noticing. She doesn't appear to need it anymore.

"Let's head back to the lab now," I say leaving the room.

"Chase," a small voice says from behind me, causing me to suddenly stop. I whirl around, and see Bree trying to crack her eyes open. I rush right back to her bedside, and crouch down next to her.

"What about Chase?" I ask. Bree lifts her arm and points at Chase.

"In pain," I give her a confused look. "Woke up, screamed, pain."

"He screamed that he was in pain?" I ask getting more confused, and worried at the same time. Bree shakes her head.

"Pained scream." I nod in understanding now.

"Is that why you got up?"

"Yes."

"Oh Bree, thank you." I take my hand, and push back the extra hair that is covering her face. "I'll take a look at Chase, but right now you need to worry about yourself."

"Okay."

"Now, go back to sleep." Bree closes her eyes, and is out like a light.

"Big D, you coming?" Leo asks, popping his head back in the door. Him and Douglas must've not heard Bree, so I quickly explain everything to him.

"Oh, um, never mind then. Is he alright?" Leo asks referring to Chase.

"I don't know. I was just about to check up on him." I straighten back up, and walk over to Chase. He doesn't look much different, except that his brow is a bit scrunched up now. That indicates that he is in pain.

I put my hand in his, and rub small circles around the top of it.

"Oh Chase, I'm so sorry that any of this had to happen to you." I apologize. "And there's nothing I can really do to stop the pain, besides find the antidote, which feels impossible at the moment. If you can hear me, please give me a sign." Nothing happens.

"Come one Chase, you woke up before. Why can't you now?" Still, nothing happens. I sigh and release his hand, which falls limply at his side.

"Don't worry Big D, we will find that cure for him. I just know it." Leo assures me, while coming up behind me. I had forgotten that he was still here.

"Thank you Leo." I take another look at Chase. "Let's go meet back up with Douglas." We then leave the room, and head back to the lab.

**Adam's POV:**

I can't believe Mr. Davenport said all those things about me, even though I only understand about two of them. I have to admit, though, that I feel as if he really truly meant all that, and everyone feels the same way.

I am currently squished in the corner of what I would call a janitor's closet, and it is pitch black in here. There are a lot cleaning things, even the really big brush I've seen being used in toilets.

There are tears flowing out of my eyes, down my face, and onto the floor. I'm surprised that no one has heard my sobs yet, because they are pretty loud. A sudden jolt of the doorknob surprises, and takes my attention.

The light coming through the door makes me squint at its brightness. It takes a minute before my eyes adjust, and I can make out the figure in the door. It's Leo.

"What do you want?" I ask through the tears.

"I heard sobbing and was suspicious." He explains, kneeling next to me on the floor.

"Well, it's me, now you can leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you like this. Listen Adam, you don't understand, Mr. Davenport was just really frustrated."

"No, I understand. What I understand is that he thinks that I'm a useless fool."

"Adam, he was already stressed and frustrated enough. Even the smallest thing would've made him snap, and what happened with you was he finally snapped. You just have to understand." Leo puts a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I don't bother shrugging it off.

"I don't know if I can Leo. It hurt when he said all those things. I never knew that Mr. Davenport could be so mean."

"Please Adam, we need you. I'm pretty sure Mr. Davenport's willing to give you another chance, but you have to be able to give him one as well."

"I-" I suddenly stop as I hear footsteps approaching.

"Leo? Leo? Where did you go?" It's Mr. Davenport!

"Why did you bring him?" I ask getting angry.

"I didn't," Leo puts his hands up in surrender. "We were heading to the elevator when I heard you. I guess he noticed that I left him." Leo gives me an apologetic look before calling out. "I'm in here!" He looks back at me. "You'll thank me for this later."

The door opens up as far as it can go, revealing a confused Mr. Davenport.

"Why are you-" Mr. Davenport stops himself as he sees me. "Oh. Leo could you go back to the lab, and I'll meet you there in a little bit." Leo instantly straightens up and gives a small nod before leaving.

Mr. Davenport looks at me like he's studying my tear stricken face. "Look Adam-"

"Don't. I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're going to say how you didn't mean all those things you said, and how you were just frustrated and now you're sorry." Mr. Davenport looks at me with shock. "Am I wrong?"

"No, no, you're right." Mr. Davenport walks over to my side, and kneels down in almost the exact place as Leo. "But that's not all I was going to say."

"Really?"

"Really. I was also going to say that we need you Adam. You always the one I can count on to put a smile on my face. Even in the worst of times, you always find a way to smile. Also, without you a lot of the fun and exciting things that have happened to all of us would never have happened. You give all of us new experiences."

"Really?" I sniffle.

"Yes, and I am truly sorry. Which you already knew, but I really, really do mean it." A smile starts to appear on my face. "See, there's that Adam smile that we all have come to know and love. Are you ready to come back to the lab. I'll give you another shot at the monitors, but with Leo checking every once in a while."

I give a small nod.

"Okay," he puts out his hand, and I take it. He pulls me up, and we head out.

The elevator ride is silent, but not awkward. Finally, we come to a stop.

"I forgive you." I suddenly say, catching Mr. Davenport off guard.

"What?" He asks as the doors start opening.

"I said I forgive you."

"Thanks Adam." I give him a small smile.

We both walk out of the elevator, and are met by the sight of an overly excited Leo.

"We did it, we did it!" He exclaims.

"You did?" Mr. Davenport asks as excited as Leo, but suddenly becomes serious. "You better not be joking."

"He's not," Douglas says coming to our attention.

"What? What did you do?" I ask not understanding what's going on, but they just ignore me.

"It was easier than I thought. You just left out one thing." Douglas directs Mr. Davenport over to show him.

"Oh, how could I have been so stupid?" Mr. Davenport puts his hand on his face.

"You weren't. I missed it too, and didn't notice until I was rechecking everything," Douglas explains.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore," Mr. Davenport says cheerfully.

"We should go now, because we don't want to waste any time." Douglas points out, and they all start heading towards the elevator.

"Okay, hold on." I say, stopping everyone from what they were doing. "What is going on? Why is everyone so happy?"

Mr. Davenport only smiles, and hands me a small vial of a lime green liquid.

"Adam, meet the thing that's going to save your brother." Mr. Davenport says and my eyes widen.

This liquid vile in my hand, is the cure.

**A/N: It's short, I know. I did that on purpose, because I wanted to ended right there. Cliffhangers are almost like my best friend when writing stories. Anyway, the chapter I already know will be called 'The Cure.' I alreadu have a vague idea of what's going to happen, so expect a quick update! :)**

**Review Replies:**

**daphrose: First off, I am still laughing at most of your review! XD Anyway, I love using adjectives too! They help make you feel what the character is feeling. I guess I sort of updated soon, so the puppy eyes worked this time. Thank you so much for loving this story. I am so happy that it's one of your favorites! :D**

**beverlie4055: I am so happy that you think it's excellent!**

**Avengers13: Okay, I might have lied a bit. It's actually the next chaper, sorry... *hides in the corner and shields face***

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah, that was a terrible impulse, but I had to add it. You know, for some drama! :)**

**redawsome (Guest): Um, I'm not sure how to respond to your reviews...**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	14. The Cure

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

Finally, Chase can be cured! I'm almost jumping for joy, but I hold it back.

The four of us enter the room with a new hope, and head directly to Chase's bedside.

"What's going on?" A tired voice asks from behind me, and I turn around to face the sleeping face of Bree.

"We're just curing your brother is all." I answer, acting like it's nothing.

"Are you serious?!" Bree asks getting excited.

"Yep!" Leo says happily.

"Alright, Donald, would you do the honors?" Douglas asks me, handing over the antidote.

"I would be honored." I pull out the cork, and set it in my pocket. I take the vial and out it up to Chase's pale, chapped lips.

I tip the vial over so it goes into Chase's mouth, but stop when there is still a little left. You know, just in case. I watch as he swallows unconsciously like it's nothing, and we wait.

Five minutes later, nothing happens.

Ten minutes, nada.

Fifteen, nope.

"How long is it supposed to take to work?" Adam asks.

"Um, I'm not sure." Douglas admits, and gives me a pleading look.

"I don't know either," I say.

"Then how long are we going to stay here?" Leo asks.

"I don't know, but it's getting late." I say as Adam gives a small yawn. "We should all get some rest and check on him in the morning, hopefully something will have changed by then." Adam and Leo both give in, but Douglas stays silent.

"Douglas, are you coming?" I ask.

"I'd actually rather stay here," he admits, while taking a seat next to Chase.

"Are you sure?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes, I am." Douglas snaps.

"Okay," I put my hands up in surrender. "Can you at least show us a spot where we can sleep?"

"Oh, sure," Douglas stands up, and leads us out of the room.

After multiple twists and turns, Douglas finally stops us in a hallway with two doors on each side.

"Behind each of these doors is a room that you can stay in. You can even have your own room, so take your pick." Douglas explains, and Adam and Leo immediately take their pick.

"Well, go on, take your pick." Douglas instructs me, while pushing me in the direction of one of the rooms.

"Oh right, yeah," I stutter. I walk to one of the doors that Adam and Leo did not choose, but stop myself from opening the door. "Um, Douglas."

"What?" He asks getting impatient.

"I want to thank you for helping, aside from the fact that you caused it in the first place."

"Um, no problem, is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, except," I sigh, "I forgive you."

"What?" He asks completely caught off guard.

"I said I forgive you. You created a problem, but you fixed it. So, I guess I forgive you."

"Thanks," Douglas says, and decides to leave without another word.

I exhale the breath that I didn't know I was holding, and head into the room.

**Leo's POV:**

I am woken up by excessive shaking, and my eyes crack open to reveal Douglas. His face is strikes with worry, but I'm so tired that I don't think much about it.

"What do you want?" I groan.

"Something's wrong," he says urgently.

"What do you mean?" Douglas has my full attention now.

"Just come on," he urges me. I rip off my covers and quickly follow him.

"You get Adam, while I get Donald," I nod in agreement.

I jerk open Adam's door with a purpose and rush over to his bedside. I shake him hard back and forth, but he doesn't wake up.

"Adam, wake up," I urge him. He still doesn't stir, and I think for a second on what to do.

"WAKE UP!" I yell as loud as I can directly into his ear, and he jolts awake. I scared him a but too much, and I get a punch to the gut. I instantly double over at the sudden pain in my stomach. I groan in pain, and Adam finally comes to his senses.

"Sorry Leo, but you should know not to scare a bionic."

"It's," deep breath, "fine."

"So, what did you need?" I finally remember my purpose of coming here.

"Douglas woke me up, and told me that something's wrong."

"What is?"

"That's the thing. I don't know, but it sounds urgent. Come on."

"Alright," Adam sighs and hoists himself out of the bed. It's weird for me to see Adam in a bed, rather than in his capsule. Douglas had assured him that the room is set up to act like a capsule, so no glitches. The same goes for the whole building, so there are no worried there.

We both leave the room, and bump directly into Douglas. The three of us all stagger back, but don't fall. I hear a chuckling, and see Big D trying to cover his laughing.

"Come on," Douglas sighs trying to ignore what just happened. The four of us enter the elevator in silence, but when we get on I immediately ask the burning question that has been on my mind.

"What's the big emergency?" I ask.

"Chase's condition has suddenly subsided," Douglas answers and we all gasp.

"What do you mean?" Big D asks nervously, and the elevator suddenly dings open.

"Just let me show you."

We all follow Douglas down the hall and to the hospital room. The sight before us all is shocking. Bree is sleep soundly, but Chase...

Chase is as stiff as a board, and doesn't look to be moving anytime soon. That's not the worst. The worst part is the sound emitting from Chase's mouth. It almost sounds like he's choking, and is a gurgling, sickly sound.

"What's happening?" Adam asks, but before anyone can answer, something worse happens. The sticky, crimson, and thick liquid of blood starts to gurgle inside Chase's mouth and onto the bed.

"What's going on?! Someone do something!" I yell at Douglas and Big D, and they take no time in reacting. They both rush to Chase's side and try to open up a passageway for him to breathe. Adam and I both look away, because it is just too gross to look at.

"Why didn't the antidote work?" Douglas mutters to himself.

"I don't know," Big D says. "I fear that if we don't find out soon, Chase's life may come to an unexpected end."

**A/N: Cue dramatic music! So, I bet you just **_**loved**_** that cliffhanger. Why didn't the cure work? Is Chase going to be okay? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Another short chapter, and I apologize for that, but it was still a good chapter so...**

**I have a new idea for the story, and it will be something that will make you happy. I will make sort of a sequel, but it can also be called part 2. This will be part 1: Pain, and the next will be Part 2: Glitches, because I haven't really incorporated the glitches part into the story. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**Updates will slow down for a little bit, due to me having to start my summer school government class. Sorry! **

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: I'm glad you love it!**

**daphrose: Well, it didn't work, but don't worry! You will know more in the next chapter. Your random thoughts interest me, and help me think of new things to add in my chapters, but the part with the cure not working was already an idea I had so don't blame yourself for that. I am just so happy that you love my story so much, and I love yours so much too! :D**

**DianaP (Guest): Your English is perfectly fine, so don't worry. I agree with you in adding Adam more, but I just can't think of anything at the moment, sorry...**

**Avengers13: *ducks from rotten tomatoes* You win, you got your wish, more Chase! **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, I am getting worried that these short chapters aren't that good. Should I change this story type to drama/ hurt/ comfort or leave it as is? Just wondering. :)**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	15. Problem Solving

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

Leo and Adam look at me, mouths agape.

"What?! No!" Leo yells. "That can't be true; he's supposed to be fine. You have him the antidote!"

"Which didn't work," Douglas points out, and I glare at him.

"I'm sorry I-" I stop myself as Chase's breathing suddenly evens out and clears again, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay, I don't know of that's a good sign or not, but the antidote still didn't work. And I have no idea why."

I look over to Adam, to see how he's taking the news, but he's frozen in shock. I feel so much pity for him, seeing his own brother like this. What I had said earlier was no help in lighting the mood. I hope he's not still mad.

My focus changes to Bree, who has fallen back to sleep. That's good because she will not have to witness this. My eyes drift to the floor, and I try my best to figure out what to do.

"Why don't we give him a little more?" Leo suggests.

"We can't risk him choking on it," I explain.

"Why don't you just inject it into him?" Adam suddenly suggests, catching my attention.

"What did you just say?" I ask intrigued.

"Just put it in his arm."

"Adam," I start," You. Are. Brilliant!" I quickly rush out the room and into the one next door. I rush to find a shot, and I do find one, after steeping on it. The needle pokes into my shoe, but not my foot, and I rip it out.

I run back into the room, and Douglas raises an eyebrow at me, and I reveal the empty shot. He instantly understands, as a glint of hope appears on his face.

"Quick, help me put it in," I instruct. Douglas rushes over to my side and opens up the vial. Ever so carefully, he pours the like green liquid in. Once it's full, I am immediately at Chase's side.

Right before I put the needle in his arm, I hear a slight whimper. I turn around quickly, and I see Leo's face has paled.

"Are you alright?" I ask getting worried, because I don't need any more sick kids.

"Yeah, it just," Leo starts as he sways a bit while speaking. "You know," he gulps, "needles." Leo suddenly faints and falls down, but Adam is able to catch him at the last second.

"You can just put him that chair," I say and Adam does so. "Okay Chase, here goes nothing." The needle pricks Chase's skin, and then goes through. He doesn't stir. After inserting the entire liquid, I pull the needle out.

A tiny bubble of blood reaches the surface, and Douglas hands me a Band-Aid. I give him a small glare, as the Band-Aid is hot pink. He just shrugs, and I roll my eyes while placing the Band-Aid on Chase's arm.

"There, now we'll just have to wait and see what happens," I say with a hopeful smile.

"What about his memory?" Adam asks, speaking up, and I furrow my eyebrows.

"I don't know, maybe we'll get lucky and it came back already." I answer with a shrug.

"Alright," Adam says. Leo suddenly starts to stir next to him, and soon his eyes peel open.

"Leo? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just don't do so well with needles." He explains, and little woozy.

"Don't worry, it's gone," I gesture to the garbage.

"Okay, good." Leo suddenly looks confused. "Hey, when is that Dr. Johnson guy of yours coming?" My eyes instantly widen. I had completely forgotten about that.

"Donald, what is he talking about?" Douglas asks me suspiciously.

"Earlier I had Leo get in touch with my top security officer, and have him come here." I wince at the last part, in expedience of Douglas's reaction.

"You did what!" He exclaims, which is exactly what I thought he was going to do.

"Don't worry, I can fix this. I just need my phone," I say as Douglas huffs and hands over my phone. I immediately start dialing and excuse myself from the room. As it rings, I silently beg that he will pick up.

**Douglas's POV:**

I can't believe he would do that, no wait, I can. I guess kidnapping him and _my_ kids, was a bit extreme. But hey, what can I say?

The door swings open, revealing a satisfied Donald.

"So?" I ask curiously.

"We should be alright," he answers and I give a big sigh of relief.

"Good. Now what?"

"I don't know." A groan suddenly originates from behind Donald. He turns around, while I have to lean over to see that it's Bree.

"Bree, are alright?" Donald asks, immediately at her side.

"Yeah, I'm-" she suddenly stops herself, and a smile appears across her face.

"What is it?" Donald asks confused, as I walk over to stand next to him.

"My throat feels fine! Heck, I feel fine!" She cheers excitedly, while trying to sit up, but Donald holds her back.

"I don't want you pushing yourself," he explains and Bree huffs.

"I told you. I'm fiiiine," Bree says, while holding out the 'fine.'

"Uh, okay," Donald releases his grip on Bree's shoulders. She instantly sits straight up, seeming perfectly fine.

"Thanks," Bree smiles, but suddenly becomes serious. "Now, how's Chase?"

"He's, well, I'm not exactly sure how to explain." Donald says.

"What do you mean?"

"We were able to figure out the cure," I start, and Bree gives a happy squeal. "But, it didn't work, so now we inserted it into his arm, and now we can only hope." Bree's happy expression is replaced by a sad and disappointed one.

"Oh, okay," Bree says sadly. "Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know, we're just going to have to wait and see." Donald says, disappointing Bree.

"Alright."

I turn my attention back to Chase, and stand beside his bed again. I put my hand on Chase's, and I instantly notice how much the coldness has decreased.

"Hey Donald, come here," I tell him. Donald stops talking to Bree and comes over by me.

"What is it?"

"Feel his skin."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Okay," Donald reaches over and puts his hand on Chase's arm, and a shocked expression spreads on his face. "He's not freezing anymore, still cold, but not as much!"

"Exactly!" I smile.

"Really?" Adam asks, getting up. Leo stays where his is, because he's still a but woozy from fainting earlier. Adam appears on the other side of the bed, and feels Chase's other arm and smiles. "He's getting better!"

"Well, actually-" I try to say, but Donald covers my mouth, so the rest is mumbled.

"Don't ruin his mood," he hisses into my ear as I roll my eyes.

"Alright, fine, fine," I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying that..." My voice trails off as Chase's nose suddenly twitches a bit, and then his hand.

"He's waking up!" Adam exclaims happily. All of us exchange excited and happy smiles, including Bree.

**Chase's POV:**

The pain has suddenly subsided and I can hear voices around me. I instantly have a bad metallic taste in my mouth. I try my best to open my eyes, but I fail. Instead I try to make any type of movement, and I am able to. I am somehow able to twitch my nose a little bit, and move my left hand a little bit too.

"He's waking up!" I able to make out from my left side, as someone yells it into my ear. I cringe and apparently that causes more excitement, because even more cheering erupts from that side. "He did it again! He moved!" I cringe again, but this time the yells are muffled, most likely by someone's hand.

"Be quiet Adam, his super hearing is probably very sensitive right now," a new voice says. Wait, Adam? He's brother right? I'm still a bit confused from the amnesia I think I had been suffering from. Wait, who's the other person.

"Sorry Mr. Davenport" Adam mutters. Mr. Davenport? I explore my mind trying to remember who that is, but I am suddenly hit with a new wave of pain as my head throbs along with it. I don't know how, but I am able to lift my arms and clutch my head in pain.

"Chase? Chase are you okay?" I hear Mr. Davenport asks through the headache. Then disappears almost instantly, and I release my head, and at the same time I realize that I know who everyone is! I have my complete memory back!

It takes a lot of will power, but I am able to crack open my eyes and stare at the happy faces in front of me.

"Chase!" Leo exclaims running toward me from the other side of the room, but stops at my bedside. Adam, on the other hand, decides to give me a giant hug, and I wince in pain as I still hurt.

"Adam, you're hurting him." Mr. Davenport says, pulling Adam off of me.

"Sorry," Adam quickly apologizes. I try to tell him that it's fine, but I can't seem to find my voice.

"Do you remember us?" Mr. Davenport asks me, and I slowly nod my head. "Good, he sighs. "We were so worried about you, Chase," Douglas says and I glare at him. How dare he act like he's so innocent? Wait, what happened while I was unconscious?

"Wh-what h-happened?" I groggily ask, and the four of them share glances.

"A lot," Mr. Davenport says.

"W-well, I've got time," I smile. That's when they all go into the story of what happened and I am utterly shocked.

"You-you saved me?" I ask Douglas, and he nods.

"But if you think about it, you wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for him." Leo points out and earns a small smack in the arm by Mr. Davenport, and I chuckle. "It's fine, though, y-you fixed you mistake. That's a-all that matters to m-me." I silently curse to myself as I keep stuttering.

"Thank you Chase," Douglas says with a smile, and I smile back.

"Hey, can I see him?" A girl's voice asks, and an even bigger smile appears on my face.

"Sure thing," Leo says as he steps out of the way. I am instantly faced with the happy face of Bree.

"H-how are you doing?" I ask, still stuttering a bit.

"The real question should be, how are _you _doing?"

"I've been better," I chuckle, but don't stutter. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For, risking your own wellbeing f-for me."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You got up even when you shouldn't have, just to help me, because I was in pain." Bree smiles at me and laughs. "What?"

"It's just, I don't know," she admits. "I guess it is just how our lives have come to this." Bree gestures to the whole room.

"I guess so," I laugh a little with her.

"Now don't you ever scare me like that ever again, got it?"

"Got it." I feel a small prick of pain in my arm, and I look down at it. I give a confused look.

"Chase, you should get some rest," Mr. Davenport asks.

"Yeah, yeah," I say while lying back down. "But first, why do I have a _pink_ Band-Aid?" They all laugh, and I can't help but join them. I'm glad that things are going back to normal.

**A/N: Yay! Chase is awake and doing better! Don't worry, it's not the end, but it is coming close. Only one or two more left, then the sequel/ part 2. It will be entitled Pain & Glitches ll, and in the description it will say 'Part 2: Glitches,' so get excited! 102 reviews! I-I don't know what to say, but thank you! Also, thanks to daphrose for being my 100****th**** reviewer! Also, that had to be the most amount of reviews on a chapter lately! :D**

**Honestly, I should be studying for my government test, but instead I wrote this chapter…**

**Review Replies:**

**Ausillykickforever21: Did you honestly think I would kill him? I would never!**

**Toni G Burn: Thank you!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I did change family to drama, just because it seemed more fitting. Thanks for the luck; at least I got to watch **_**The Hunger Games**_** in the class! **

**Sofi5565: Trust me, I wouldn't dare killing him, he's my favorite!**

**Dirtkid123: Nope! **

**Avengers13: Those gimmes, you could consider, worked.**

**daphrose: Well it worked now! **** It was **_**almost **_**that easy. If you read the author's note, you are correct on being the 100****th**** reviewer, so thank you for that! :D I actually recently changed one of the genres for the story from family to drama, because I realized that there is more drama than family. Thanks! :-) **

**beverlie4055: I'm so happy you love it!**

**Baltimore Raven: I had to, but at least this chapter did not have a cliffhanger! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


	16. Going Home

~I do not own Lab Rats~

**Chase's POV:**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bree asks me, eyeing me with suspicion.

"Positive," I smile. It's been a week since I woke up, and two days after, Bree was free to leave and stay in one of the guest rooms. As for me, I was bedridden for a week.

Today, I finally get the chance to get up, and try to walk. Bree's here to help me up, because I trust her the most.

It's been a pretty uneventful week. The only thing that has really happened, is some weird things are happening to me. For example, a couple days ago I was reaching for a pencil, when it flew to the other side of the room! Another, is I had woken up yesterday, floating in my bed!

I don't want to alarm Mr. Davenport or anyone, but I think I might be glitching. It's probably just a side effect of me getting over all this, so I don't say anything. Hopefully it will go away soon, but it's only happened a very small amount of times.

"Okay," Bree suddenly grabs my hands as I place my feet on the cold ground. She gives a tug and I push up, but instantly fall forward a bit, so Bree has to catch me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Let's try again," Bree puts me upright. I wobble again, but don't fall. Bree still grabs my shoulder, helping me stay straight.

"Let go," I say unsurely.

"What?"

"Let go," I say more confident this time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Bree lets go, and I stay up. I give a big smile, and try to walk to the door, but I am instantly dizzy. I sway back and forward, and fall backwards into Bree's arms.

"Are you alright?" She asks me, worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I was just a bit dizzy there for second. I should be fine now." I try to get Bree to release her grip on me, but she just makes it tighter.

"I don't know about this anymore."

"C'mon Bree, I was just dizzy. Let me try again."

"I don't know..."

"Please," I try and give my best puppy dog eyes, and she finally sighs.

"Okay," Bree's grip is gone on me, and I stand up. I don't sway or feel dizzy, so I give walking another go. This time the dizziness only comes slightly, and I make it to the door.

"You did it," Bree smiles.

"Yeah, I did," I sigh.

"Want to go show Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah," I smile. Bree comes over to me, and puts her arm around me for support. I still can't walk perfectly. We head out the door, and walk down the partially familiar hallway.

**Bree's POV:**

I unsteadily help Chase down the hallways. We finally end up in the opening room, which is the first room we had first entered when we came here.

"Chase!" Leo's excited voice exclaims from in front of us, and he comes rushing toward us. He immediately tackles Chase in a hug, who grunts at contact.

"Leo, let go." I jokingly tell him, but Chase becomes slightly pale. "Leo! Let go!" I rip Leo off of Chase, who lets out a big gasp of air. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," he stutters out. "I'm fine."

"Sorry," Leo apologizes, realizing what he did.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Chase puts a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder.

I look around the seemingly empty room.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Oh, they're outside getting prepared to leave." Leo explains, urging us out of the building. I grab a hold of Chase, to make sure he doesn't fall.

I take in the smell of the outdoor air, or you can call it, freedom. The sun shining down fills me with happiness. I can tell that Chase is feeling the same way as me, because of the big smile that has suddenly appeared on his face.

I spot Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Douglas standing next to a Davenport Industries helicopter. As soon as they spot Chase and I, they come rushing over.

"Chase, you're alright!" Adam yells, enveloping him in a hug, but it's very quick. At least he has figured out not to be too hard on the hugs.

"I'm glad you're okay," Mr. Davenport says. He's not really someone who's good at heartfelt things.

"Thanks," Chase says, blushing a bit by all the attention.

"I don't know what I'm exactly supposed to say," Douglas starts. "Well, besides that I'm sorry, but I'm not asking for you to forgive me. Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Douglas unsurely goes to hug Chase, but stops himself. My hold on Chase is lost, as he ends up being the one to give Douglas the hug. They pull away, and Douglas has a shocked look.

"I guess this is goodbye," Douglas says, but his expression suddenly becomes very shocked and confused. Mr. Davenport emerges from behind him, and Douglas reveals the handcuffs on his wrists.

"What? What are you doing?" Douglas asks outraged.

"I know I said I forgive you, but you're still a criminal." Mr. Davenport explains, giving a small apologetic look.

"Typical," Douglas huffs.

"Wait, how are we _all_ getting home?" I speak up.

"Want do you mean?" Leo asks me.

"There's only one helicopter," I put up a finger. "But there's not enough room for all of us, especially having Douglas with us."

"That's why I called for two," Mr. Davenport says looking up. We all look up too, and the sound of an arriving helicopter sounds and soon lands in front of us.

"Wait, who drove that?" Chase asks, and we all look to see that there is no one in the driver's seat.

"Autopilot, which was also monitored the whole time to make sure nothing happened." Mr. Davenport explains with a smile.

"Alright," Chase shrugs.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"To go home." All of us instantly break into a big grin.

"Yeah, we're ready," Leo says cheerfully.

**Third Person POV:**

"Well, what we waiting for!" Adam yells, bounding toward a helicopter.

"Okay, I guess Adam will go in that helicopter," Mr. Davenport chuckles. "Bree, would you mind going with Adam and Douglas? You'll just have to make sure he doesn't try and escape, and I will have two of my officials waiting for him back at home."

"I'll be fine," Bree says. "Let's go Douglas." Bree shifts Chase onto Mr. Davenport for support, and then grabs onto Douglas and super speeds them into the helicopter.

"So, I'm with Chase and you?" Leo asks, and Mr. Davenport nods. "Sweet!" Leo rushes toward the helicopter and is about to hop into the back, when Mr. Davenport stops him.

"Why don't you get in the front?"

"Why?" Mr. Davenport's gaze moves over to Chase, and Leo understands.

"That's fine with me," Leo says as he happily hops into one of the front seats.

"You ready Chase?" Mr. Davenport asks, looking down at the youngest bionic leaning on him.

"Yeah," Chase smiles up at him.

"Let's go." Mr. Davenport grabs hold of Chase, and helps him to the helicopter.

Chase is lifted into the helicopter by Mr. Davenport, who hesitates about entering.

"Are you coming?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, I just have to go tell Bree something real quick." Chase nods, and Mr. Davenport runs over to the other helicopter.

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree says questionably from her seat in the front. Adam is in the back keeping Douglas in place.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Chase." Bree instantly has a large cold on her face.

"Thank you."

"Also, press the green button to go, and the coordinates should already be in. Autopilot should be engaged too." Bree laughs as Mr. Davenport explains what to do. Leave it to him to completely change the topic and mood suddenly.

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, have fun." Mr. Davenport heads back over to his helicopter.

"You good now?" Leo asks as Mr. Davenport slides in next to Chase.

"Yeah."

"Okay, here we go." Leo says, but then looks down at the controls unsurely.

"The green button," Mr. Davenport says, and Leo gives a guilty face as he presses the button. Soon, they are off.

"Chase, I'm sorry for not being there to protect you." Mr. Davenport says, catching Chase completely off guard.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I had been there-"

"No, you didn't do this to me, and I will not let you take the blame for this at all."

"But-"

"No, I told you that I don't blame you one but, and you shouldn't blame yourself either." Chase yawns when he finishes, his head slowly falling onto Mr. Davenport's shoulder.

"Alright," Mr. Davenport gives in. "You know Chase, I-" He stops when he sees the sleeping Chase on his shoulder, and gives a small smile. Mr. Davenport shifts and lets Chase's sleeping figure fall onto his lap, and he rubs small circles on Chase's back, comforting him.

A half an hour later, the increasing size of the Davenport-Dooley house peaks over the horizon. Mr. Davenport smiles, and realizes that they're finally home.

**A/N: And...that's a wrap! Well, sort of a wrap, part 2 will be out soon, so watch for that! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and most of all, reading! This story I originally didn't know if I wanted to post it or not, but I'm glad I did! Thank you all so much! **

**Thanks to R5Lover14 for favoriting & following! (I literally just got the e-mail notifying me! XD)**

**Review Replies:**

**beverlie4055: I am so happy you love it!**

**Sofi5565: Yay! He woke up (in the last chapter)! I like putting people in suspense.**

**Avenger13: It didn't seem like you went all accent, you are just fine. Also, thanks for thinking of this story as one of your favorites!**

**daphrose: It was totally his fault, that's why he is being arrested. :) I too like to read author's notes, just cause. Speaking of those, I had read that you are at camp, so I hope you are having fun. I'm not even sure if you're going to see this until you get back, but oh well! :D Also, thank you for your compliment on my sentences, I've been trying. See you in the next part hopefully! :P**

**Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
